Undercover Love
by Vannita22
Summary: Alec, an undercover agent is on a mission to catch Asmodeus on the act. But in order to do that, he needs to earn his son's trust, Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while so I decided to make it into a multi-chapter Malec fanfic. Hope you like it!

* * *

There are a lot of great undercover agents around the world. But at the Nephilim Institute, there is one agent that surpasses all the agents at the institute, and his name is Alec Lightwood. Alec has been in the top for years now, everyone looks up to him, others wish they were him and the rest want to be with him. But Alec is not interested in any kind of relationship. First, he is gay, so the girls at the institute have no chance. Second, his main focus is his work and nothing else. Of course, he is a guy and he has had his one night stands whenever he had the chance. Relationships and having this type of job is a no go.

Sure, maybe one day he'll fall in love, like his siblings have. He has no idea how it happened, but his adoptive brother, Jace, who is also in the same line of work, married last year to Clay, a artist. Alec doesn't know how he does it but he's happy for him and of course, for his sister who is also married to a computer tech, Simon.

Alec was in the training room, punching a punching bag when his captain, who is also his father, called him into his office. Alec walks in and closes the door behind him.

"You called for me?" Alec asks.

"I have a new mission for you."

Robert tosses a case file towards the end of the desk. Alec picks it up and goes through it as Robert starts talking.

"Asmodeus Wanted for many crimes, especially for drug trafficking. He is always one step ahead out of everyone. But enough is enough. We need to catch this son of a bitch and you're the perfect one for this mission."

Alec nods, agreeing.

"What do you need me to do?" Alec asks.

"Turn the page," Robert says pointing to the case file.

Alec turned the page and lets out a small gasp. There on the page was a picture of the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen. His hair was black and spike up on the front. He had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. They were brown, with a tint of yellow\green in them and he was wearing makeup that looked good on him. Like really good. Alec touches the picture softly, still mesmerized.

Robert coughs, trying to get Alec's attention. Alec's head snap up, forgetting he was still in the office.

Alec clears his throat, "Who is this?"

"That is Magnus Bane, Asmodeus' son," Robert explains.

Alec eyes widen, not believing that this beautiful specimen is that monster's son.

"We're not sure, but he might be working with his father." Robert continues.

"He can't be," Alec says without noticing.

Robert raises an eyebrow, "That's why I need you to figure that out." Robert opens up his desk drawer and takes out a flyer.

"He owns a club called, Downworlders. He would be there tonight. He is not shy about being bisexual,so he won't be alone. Your mission is to go to the club, grab Mr. Bane's attention and get him to trust you."

"How will I do that?" Alec asks.

"Whatever you have to do," Robert replies.

"I don't sleep with anyone on the job," Alec states.

"I'm not telling you to sleep with him. I just want you to get him talking and figure things about Asmodeus. If anything make him fall for you."

Alec clenches his jaw, not liking the idea but nods anyways.

"You're dismissed. Make sure you're ready for tonight and by any means do not let him find out you're undercover.

"Understood," Alec says and leaves the office.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I have a little announcement. For those who enjoy my stories/writing, I have a published book on amazon called Friendship, Love, And Disaster. If anyone is interested go and check it out. If you do, let me know:).

*Next chapter: Alec meets Magnus for the first time.*


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Alec stood in front of the club, thinking over his plan. First, he needs to find Magnus and keep an eye on him. Second, he needs to make Magnus notice him and once he does, the plan will be in motion. Third, when he introduces himself to Magnus, he can't say his real name or else the mission will fall apart. That's why tonight Alec is going to be Nicholas Lace.

Without a second thought, Alec breathes in and out, gets into character and walks in. the first thing that Alec notices, were the bright colors shining on the dance floor. There were a lot of people dancing, sweat dripping from their bodies and of course the close proximity they were dancing to each other. Alec scans the room as he walks to the VIP section, which his dad hook him up with, and finds an empty table. Once he sits down he scans the room for Magnus again, when he finally found him on the dance floor, dancing with men and women, and switching dance partners throughout the entire song.

Alec is once again, mesmerized with the way Magnus is dancing, he sure knows how to move those hips.

 _Focus,_ Alec reminds himself.

It doesn't help that he looks incredibly gorgeous tonight. He is wearing a blue silk buttoned-down shirt, which is unbuttoned, showing his abs. Which by the way, are well defined. Alec can't stop staring at them and don't get him started with the pants he is wearing, making his butt look extremely good. Can this guy be any more perfect?

Alec is shaken out of his thoughts and sits up when he sees that Magnus stops dancing, gives his dancing partners a kiss on their cheeks, maneuvers himself out of the dance floor and heads towards the bar. Alec saw Magnus smiling and greeting guests but he also noticed something was off. Magnus might have been smiling wide but Alec can tell that he is lonely, from the way his shoulder sags a bit, when he reaches the bar. Alec sighs. He really doesn't want to do this, but work is work.

 _Show time,_ Alec thinks as he stands up and heads towards the bar. He made sure not to look at Magnus as he gets closer to the bar, but he can feel his eyes on him.

 _Make Magnus notice him, check._

Alec orders himself a beer and waits for the bartender to come back. As he is waiting he notices from the corner of his eyes that Magnus is checking him out, sending shivers down his body. The bartender comes back with his beer and Alec turns around slowly, making eye contact with Magnus.

 _God those eyes,_ Alec thinks and stays looking at him. Alec looks down, blushing and with a sudden confidence, he winks at Magnus, and Magnus' eyes widen a bit, while his lips curl up into a smirk. Alec turns around fully and starts walking back to his table, feeling Magnus' eyes the entire time.

Alec sits at his table drinking his beer, trying really hard not to look at Magnus again. Now all he needed to do is wait, and he didn't have to wait for long. A waitress showed up at his side putting a beer on the table, Alec looks at her with an eyebrow raised. The waitress nods towards Magnus, "On the house from the gentleman over there," she says.

Alec smiles and says, "Thank you." The waitress nods and leaves. Alec looks up and makes eye contact with him, he raises the beer and nods in thanks at him with a smile on his face. Magnus smiled back and starts walking towards and Alec sits up on his seat.

 _Here we go_ , Alec thinks.

"May I join you?" Magnus asks once he reached his table.

"By all means," Alec says, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

Magnus sits and looks at Alec, smiling. "So what do you think of the club?"

"I love it. It's different. I love the style."

Magnus smile widens and says, "Well, thank you. Means I did my job right."

Alec raises an eyebrow, pretending that he didn't know Magnus is the owner.

Magnus shakes his head, lets out a giggle, that warmed Alec's heart and reached out to shake Alec's hand, "I'm Magnus Bane, the owner of this club," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. Alec widens his eyes for a bit, for show and shakes his hand, "It's a pleasure. I'm Alexander Light…"

Oh shit. Alec eyes widen. He just told him his real name, and was about to say his last name. Fuck. He blew it didn't he? Alec wasn't supposed to tell Magnus his real name and Alexander? He actually told him his actual name. Not Alec, but Alexander. Shit. This is bad. This is really bad. How can he be so stupid? He was so distracted with Magnus's beauty and to be honest, speechless. He knew deep down, he didn't want to lie to Magnus in the first place and he's pretty sure that he isn't working with his father. And no it's not because he finds him attractive, extremely, attractive. But it's a gut feeling and he trusts his gut.

"Alexander Light?" Magnus asks breaking Alec from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," Alec says nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Magnus looks at Alec curiously and Alec starts to panic, "I like it. Beautiful name for a gorgeous guy. Alexander..." Magnus winks at him. Alec lets out a breath of relief and lets out a shiver for the way Magnus says his name.

"There's something different about you," Magnus muses, looking at Alec.

"Something good or bad?" Alec asks playing along, leaning forward.

Magnus follows his lead and leans forward as well, "Oh, definitely something good." Magnus smirks.

Alec smiles back, "Well, how about going out for a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

Magnus smile widens, "And forward too!" Magnus says cheerfully.

Alec laughs, "Well when I see something I want, I go for it."

Magnus eyes widen, his smile still in place, "Hmm…," Magnus says checking Alec out. "I definitely know that feeling."

"So what do you say?" Alec asks.

Magnus reaches out to take a napkin, gestures for the waitress to lend him her pen and writes his number on it. Magnus slides it towards Alec, stands up and says, "Definitely yes." Magnus winks at him and leaves. Alec looks down at the napkin, smiling. Under the phone number, Magnus wrote, _Call me 3_. Alec folds the napkin, puts it in his pocket and secretly leaves the club.

Step one of his plan is done.

* * *

*Next chapter: Magnus and Alec's coffee date*


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go, chapter 3! This is a long chapter, couldn't stop you enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Alec is back at the training room letting out some steam. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. Last night when he got home, he texted Magnus and they talked all night. He made Alec laugh a lot, Alec is pretty sure he slept with a goofy smile on his face. They set up a time and place where to meet and to be completely honest, Alec is excited. Although, he wishes it was real. Reminded about that, Alec excitement lessens. Alec sighs and rests his head on the punching bag.

"Hey bro!" Jace says as he walks in the training room, making Alec jump in surprise. Jace stops in his tracks when he see's Alec's frown, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah I am," Alec says, nervously. Jace just raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. It's this new mission I'm working on."

Jace crosses his arms, "The Asmodeus case?"

Alec nods, not surprised that Jace knows.

"What is it?" Jace asks.

"It's his son," Alec replies looking down.

"What about him?" Jace asks curiously, never seeing Alec this conflicted before.

"Dad wants me to make him fall for me to get information from him…"

"And…" Jace urges Alec to continue.

"He is so attractive," Alec says without thinking.

Jace eyes widened, mouths _oh_ and his lips curl up into a smirk, "Oh, really?"

Alec rolls his eyes and says, "Shut up," pointing at Jace. Jace raises his hands up in surrender, his smirk still in place.

"It's not only that," Alec says as he sits down on a chair, and Jace sits down next to him. "I don't think he has anything to do with Asmodeus," Alec continues.

"Is this because you have the hots for him? Or because of your gut?" Jace asks, teasingly.

Alec looks at him with an eyebrow raised, "My gut, you ass," Alec says pushing Jace slightly.

Jace laughs, "So what are you going to do?"

Alec tilts his head back and lets out a sigh, "I don't know. Dad won't listen. He still wants me to keep an eye on him and then maybe he'll slip something out." Alec shakes his head in frustration.

"When do you see him again?" Jace asks.

"Today. We have a coffee date." Alec lets out a sad smile. Jace confused at his reaction says,"There is something else isn't there?"

Alec nods, slowly, "I-I'm having trouble lying to him. I almost blew my cover yesterday."

Jace holds a hand up and says, "Wait. Are you telling me that the Alec Lightwood, top agent, made a mistake?"

Alec rolls his eyes and nods sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Jace asks curiously.

"I uh. I might have told him my real name."

Jace, surprised by this, stood up quickly and started pacing. "Are you fucking crazy, Alec? That is the worst thing you can do!"

Alec stands up and says, "I know, I know. Trust me I know. I had everything prepared, but the moment he was in front of me, I was speechless. I just blurted out my name, forgetting I was undercover."

Jace scrubs his face and sighs, "Jesus, Alec. What the hell man? What exactly did you tell him?"

"I told him that my name is Alexander and I was going to give him my last name until I realized what I have done. So I only managed to say Light."

Jace looks at Alec with his mouth open, not believing that his brother, who always has to be in control and follow the rules, just broke the biggest rule at the institute.

"Really? Alexander Light?" Jace asks as his lips start twitching, holding his laughter in until he finally realizes what Alec just told him. "Wait. You actually said, Alexander?"

"Yeah," Alec says, still not believing it himself.

"Oh shit," Jace says as he busts out laughing. "Oh my god. You literally met this man yesterday and you're already that into him?"

Alec looks down, thinking about how crazy this is. Yes, he met Magnus yesterday and it feels like he's known him for his entire life. He's never felt this way for anyone. But Magnus is different, he knows it in his heart that he is different and that is what scares Alec. He knows that he is playing with fire. This is ridiculous, why does he feel this way for a person he just met once? Alec decides to voice his thoughts to Jace.

Jace gives him a small smile and puts his hand on Alec's shoulder. "Look man, I understand. It's how I felt when I met Clary. "Alec starts shaking his head, not wanting to hear this. It's too soon right? There's no way he can be this into Magnus after one night of meeting him. Jace stops his internal struggles when he starts speaking again, "It's okay Alec. There's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling. Do you believe in love at first sight?'

Alec looks at Jace like he is crazy. Alec snorts and says, "No."

"Well, dear brother of mine. I think it just happened to you."

Alec shakes his head in denial. Yes, he hasn't stopped thinking about Magnus since yesterday. Yes, Magnus is the most beautiful guy he's ever seen and yes, he gets butterflies in his stomach just thinking about seeing him today. Oh fuck. Jace might be right.

Alec shoulders sag, "I don't know what to do."

"You need to get yourself out of this mission."

"I can't Jace. I already started this. I have to finish it."

"Even if it will hurt you in the process? And him? Are you willing to lie to him? Cause that's what we do as undercover agents. We lie. There's no coming back from that," Jace replies.

"I know. But it's my job."

"What if you're right, and he has nothing to do with Asmodeus?"

Alec looks down and says, "Either way he is still part of the mission."

Jace shakes his head in disappointment and was about to say something, when another agent came into the room. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but the captain wants to see you," he says, looking at Alec.

Alec sighs and nods, walking to leave the room when Jace stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Alec…"

"Don't," Alec says, as he pulls his arm from Jace's grip and leaves the room. Leaving Jace thinking, _This isn't going to end well._

Alec knocks on his father's office door when he hears his father telling him to come in. As soon as he walks in, his father gestures for him to sit on the chair, Alec does as he is told.

"So, I heard everything went according to plan last night," Robert says getting to the chase. Alec freezes and starts to panic. How does his father know? He hasn't reported to him yet. Alec trying not to show his surprise, raises an eyebrow.

Robert chuckles and says, "I had a few agents at the club last night, reporting to me. Don't worry. I didn't order them to spy on you. They had their own mission, looking to see if there were drugs going around. They just happened to see you talking to Magnus."

Alec nods and lets out a sigh of relief when Robert looks down at his paperwork. "Speaking of Magnus, when are you seeing him again?"

"Today, sir."

"Excellent!" Robert exclaims. "Keep me updated."

"Is that all?" Alec asks.

"Yes, yes." Robert waves his hand dismissively. Alec stands up and heads towards the door when Robert speaks again, "Oh one more thing," Robert says as he takes a small recorder from his drawer and tosses it to Alec. "Once you have his trust, record anything and everything that he says that might give us information about his father."

Alec's jaw tightens, puts the recorder in his pocket with disdain, nods and leaves the office.

* * *

After Alec left his father's office, he went home to take a shower and change. Alec couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Jace. He knows he should step out of this mission and find another way to catch Asmodeus, but as he told Jace, the plan is already in motion, he can't back out now. The question is , what if he does? Will he see Magnus again? And what will he tell him if he does? _My name is actually Alexander Lightwood, but I go as Alec and I lied to you about my name because I'm an undercover agent who is on a mission to catch your father?_ Alec can't say that to him, if anything, Magnus won't give him a chance. Alec shakes his head and sighs. He should just prepare himself for the fake coffee date and hide these feelings for Magnus. He can't let these feelings take control, it's time to get to work.

Which brings him here, at the cafe, an hour early, waiting for Magnus. Alec stepped out earlier to clear his head and he ended up at the cafe, a few minutes later. But it helped him think about stuff he should and should not say. He can't make the same mistake he did yesterday. Which means, he can't tell Magnus anything personal. So Alec made up a backstory for himself. Alexander Light is an only child, he works as a personal trainer, and the rest he will come up as the conversation goes on. He was trained for this.

Alec breaks out of his thoughts when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Alec turns around and lips curls up into a genuine smile. It was Magnus,looking beautiful wearing a v-neck red sweatshirt that shaped his body perfectly. He knows Magnus is muscular but that sweatshirt sure does make his arms look good. Of course, his outfit gets better with his ripped jeans.

Alec stands up and says, "Hi," with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hi," Magnus replies, with a big smile of his own.

Alec stands up and pulls a chair out for Magnus. Magnus smiles softly at Alec and says, "Why thank you Alexander," before he sits down.

"My pleasure," Alec says. Alec sits back on his chair and stares at Magnus.

"You look great," Alec says, complementing Magnus.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself," Magnus says, licking his lips, checking Alec out. Alec was wearing a black sweatshirt, his sleeves pulled up, showing his arms.

 _Damn those arms,_ Magnus thinks.

Alec looks down, blushing.

Alec clears his throat, "How's your day been?"

"It's been great actually," Magnus says.

"Really? How so?" Alec asks, curious.

"Well, I met this gorgeous guy last night, we talked all night, and today I was going to see him again. So I was pretty excited because I couldn't stop thinking about him." Magnus says, looking at Alec, softly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you too," Alec confesses, while thinking, I'm so screwed.

"What would you like to drink?" Alec asks.

"A green tea will be nice. Thank you." Magnus replies.

Alec nods and says, "I'll be right back." Alec stands up to get their drinks. Meanwhile, Magnus is staring at Alec's butt.

 _Not bad_ , Magnus thinks.

Alec comes back with their drinks. Magnus takes a small sip of his tea, looks at Alec and says, "So, Alexander. Tell me about yourself."

 _Here we go_ , Alec thinks.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a personal trainer," Alec says, getting in the role of his background story.

"Hmm. I can definitely see that," Magnus says checking Alec's arms out again. Alec notices this and chuckles, winking at Magnus.

"What made you interested in being a personal trainer?"

"I always been interested in helping others. I had a friend who was bullied for being overweight in high school. He asked me to help him and I did. It was a great experience and I decided I wanted to help others going through the same thing," Alec says giving Magnus a small smile. But he is also feeling guilty because none of that really happened. In all honesty, Alec kept to himself in high school.

"Wow, beautiful and kind," Magnus comments.

"What about you? What made you decide to be a club owner?"

"I always loved dancing. I love the feeling I get when I do. It's freeing and fun. I've gone through different clubs throughout my years and I fell in love with the energy. So I decided to invest in my own club. I wanted people leave their worries behind and just have fun. But of course I wanted to be in control of something in my life." Magnus pauses and takes another sip of his tea. "Although my club is a fun environment and I included something part of myself into it, I don't tolerate drama or fights in my club. But most of all, I don't tolerate drugs in my club. That's a big no. That's why there is a lot of security and I have eyes everywhere." Magnus finishes.

Alec was impressed but there was one sentence that kept going through his head, I don't tolerate drugs in my club. Another clue to prove that Magnus is not part of this.

"Gorgeous and intelligent," Alec says winking. Magnus lets his head back and laughs, knowing exactly what Alec just did.

"Do you have any siblings?" Magnus asks after his laughter died down.

Alec shakes his head and says, "Nope, only child. You?"

"Same. I was adopted actually."

Alec confused asks, "Really?"

Magnus nods, " mom passed away when I was younger and my stepfather father didn't want anything to do with me. So Ragnor adopted me a few years later," Magnus explains.

"He must be really proud of you," Alec says, giving Magnus a soft smile.

"Oh he was," Magnus says with a sad smile.

"Was?"

"He passed away two years ago."

Alec surprised, put his hand on top of Magnus's hand and squeezes it, "Magnus I'm sorry."

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand, "It's okay. He was really sick and there's nothing we could have done. He lived a great life and he was the best father I could have ever asked for. I owe everything to that man. He made sure I was happy."

"He sounds like he was a wonderful person," Alec says, giving Magnus another squeeze.

"He was," Magnus says, looking down. "Aah, sorry. Didn't mean to get all sentimental." Magnus scrubs under his eyelids, embarrassed.

"Hey, It's okay. We're getting to know each other, remember? I don't mind."

Magnus smiles, "You're right."

"Besides…," Alec continues. "I'm glad you had someone like that in your life."

Magnus looks at Alec curiously. Alec answers his curiosity, "My father can be hard to please."

"How so?"

"Let's say he's always been very hard on me. Always putting himself first."

Magnus snorts, "I get that."

Now Alec is curious, "Ragnor? I thought you said…"

"No, no. Not Ragnor." Magnus waves his hand dismissively. "My biological father."

Alec's eyes widen and no it was not for show. He actually didn't expect for Magnus to bring up Asmodeus so soon.

"He showed up a few years ago, unannounced. I really hate that man," Magnus continues.

"How come?" Alec asks.

"Other than what he did to my mom…. Actually that's another story for another time. Sorry, I don't know why I'm spilling so much. I guess I'm comfortable around you. There's something different about you," Magnus says, staring intently at Alec.

Alec trying to get rid of his shock, sips on his coffee. Shit that was close. He was at the edge of his seat, his other hand in his pocket on the button of the recorder, waiting to record. Magnus may not be involved with his father's business but he might know something after all. As an agent he wanted to tell Magnus to continue but as himself, he was glad Magnus stopped himself from saying something else. He couldn't help feeling guilty for having his hand on the recorder in the first place.

"It's okay, and the feeling is mutual," Alec says.

"Good." Magnus smiled, relieved and stands up and says, "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

Alec lets him know that he will be waiting and watches him walk away. Once Magnus was out of his sight, Alec covers his face with his hands and leans back on his chair. There's one thing for sure, Magnus really hates Asmodeus. Slec noticed the way his eyes had so much hatred the moment Magnus mentioned his name. God, he just wants to confess to Magnus and tell him that he's on a mission to capture his father and then maybe, just maybe Magnus can help with the case. Alec sighs, he knows his father will never agree to that. Alec breaks out of his thoughts when he sees Magnus coming back.

"Hey, sorry about that," Magnus says as he sits down.

"Don't worry about it. So where were we?" Alec asks teasing.

"Well we were getting to know each other," Magnus says, playing along.

"Ask away," Alec says.

"Where are you from?"

"New York, born and raised. What I want to know is where are you from? I know a lot of people think that Asians come from the same place." Alec rolls his eyes at the ignorance of some people.

Magnus chuckles, "I'm Indonesian. In fact, I would like to take you out to an Indonesian restaurant, near by."

"Is Magnus Bane asking me out on another date?" Alec smirks.

"Yes I am. What do you say?"

"I would love to," Alec says, trying to keep his excitement at bay.

The rest of the coffee date they spend their time joking around each other, which had Magnus and Alec all smiles. At one point they left the cafe to get a bite and they kept on talking about random stuff. That time Alec loosened up a bit and stopped treating the date as a route of information. If anything, Alec believed that he got enough info to report to his father. Now he just wants to spend time with Magnus. Alec offered to walk Magnus home when he noticed the time, telling him that he had to go back to work. When they reached Magnus' home, Alec made sure to keep the address in mind.

They stood in front of each other and Magnus says, "Thank you for the coffee date. I had fun. Believe it or not, this was my first time having a coffee date." Magnus chuckles at the surprised look on Alec's face.

"Really?" Alec asks and Magnus replies by nodding. "It was my first time too. I look forward for our next date."

"Me too. How does next Friday sound? I actually have to go out of town for a few days. Trying to open up a club in LA. I leave tomorrow"

Alec eyes widen, he didn't know Magnus was leaving. This is going to slow his plans out and that might complicate things. This means he has more time to over his plans and make new ones. But most of all, he is sure he's going to miss Magnus.

Magnus notices the frown on Alec's face, "Hey, don't worry we can talk on the phone everyday."

Alec gives him a small smile and says, "Okay." Alec leans in and gives Magnus a kiss on the cheek. "Let me know when you arrive."

"Of course," Magnus says a bit speechless, still feeling the kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you next Friday." Magnus says as he walks into his building.

"Until then," Alec whispers and goes his separate way.

* * *

Alec knocks on Robert's door.

"Come in!" Robert says. "Oh, Alec. Are you here to report something?" Robert asks when he sees Alec come in.

"Yes," Alec says and Robert gestures for him to go on.

"I just got back from the coffee date with Magnus."

Robert straightens up on his seat, "Did anything come up?"

"He's not involved, father. But he might know something," Alec explains, hating himself for saying anything at all.

"Maybe, maybe not," Robert says, dismissing what Alec said.

 _Unbelievable_ , Alec thinks.

"Looks like you're making some progress and it's the second day. Keep it up. When are you seeing him again?"

"Next Friday." Alec states.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"He's out of town for a few days. Club business."

"Huh," Robert says contemplating something. "I'm going to have to order someone to keep an eye on him over he comes back make sure you're prepared to work."

Alec stiffens, "Understood," Alec says, with his clenched jaw.

"You're dismissed."

Alec leaves, trying not to slam the door. He can't believe that his father is going to send someone to follow Magnus in LA. Who is he kidding? He knows that's exactly what his father will do. Alec doesn't know why his father is so sure that Magnus is working with Asmodeus. Now he's going to be on edge because someone is going to follow Magnus, the next few days and he can't do anything about it.

This is all fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for the wait. I was pretty busy and wasn't able to work on chapter 4 for a while. But I finally had free time these couple of days and I focused on finishing this chapter to post it. I hope you all enjoy! Here is chapter 4!

* * *

The next few days with Magnus out of town, Alec spent it training with Jace. of course, Jace wouldn't stop asking him questions. Like Alec didn't feel guilty enough. Alec also spent those days texting Magnus, back and forth. Magnus would send him pictures of places in LA and selfies, making Alec smile goofily at his phone and yes he saved all of them. Magnus would also text him during his meetings complaining how boring it was and that everyone in there had no sense of style. He proved it by sending Alec a picture of them, which Magnus colored over it with a caption saying, _Live a little._ This made Alec laugh out loud which he covered with a cough when he saw Jace looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

But what Alec loved the most about those days was those phone calls they had at night, when they were alone. Alec has to admit that he falls asleep with a smile on his face every night and Magnus does the same. He also has to admit that he is falling head over heels for Magnus Bane.

* * *

Alec is home and just got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, when he hears his phone beep, notifying him of a text message. He checks his phone and automatically his lips curls up into a smile. It was from Magnus.

 _The Most Beautiful Man: Hey handsome!_

 _Hey beautiful. What are you up to?_ Alec texts back.

 _The Most Beautiful Man: Nothing much. Just another boring meeting. You? Is it too forward of me to say that I miss you?_

Alec eyes soften looking at the text message and decides to be honest with him. Alec starts typing, _Just got out of the shower and I miss you too. So much._

Alec bites his lips and decides to delete _So much_ and clicks send. Alec doesn't want to be seen desperate. Even though he does miss Magnus, a lot. In fact, he always catches himself looking at the picture of Magnus that is on Asmodeus' file. Alec is taken out of his thoughts whe he receives another text message from Magnus.

 _The Most Beautiful Man: Damn it, Alexander. You can't tell me that. That's the only thing I'm going to be thinking about now._

Alec lets out a laugh with his head back and replies with a winking face emoji.

 _The Most Beautiful Man: Oh how I miss you._

Alec lets out a small sigh, feeling the same. It's crazy though. Alec has known Magnus a couple of days but he feels like he's known him for all of his life. Alec can't wait until he sees Magnus again.

 _The Most Beautiful Man: Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home tomorrow. My flight arrives at 2PM. Can't wait to see you on Friday for our date. I have to go, they just realized that I've been texting this entire time. Oops. Sorry not sorry. I'll talk to you later._

 _Alec: Thank you for letting me know. Can't wait to see you too._

Alec tosses his phone on the bed and let's out a happy sigh. Magnus is finally coming back. Alec doesn't think he can wait till Friday to see him. With that in mind, Alec starts to form a plan. He's going to surprise Magnus tomorrow by picking him up at the airport. A smile starts to form on Alec's face thinking about what kind of reaction Magnus is going to make. One thing for sure, Alec can't tell his father about this.

Right. His father.

Since he needs to follow orders, Alec has to report to his father about what happens on Friday. But by any means his father can't know about his plans for tomorrow. He has to be careful since his father has agents following Magnus around. Therefore, he can't screw up his plan.

The next day Alec got up early in the morning because he couldn't contain his excitement. But it gave him the time to plan for the day. First thing he has to do is make a few calls and then he needs to decide what to wear. Alec never cared about his clothes but now because of Magnus, he wants to look good for him.

When the time came to get ready, Alec didn't know what to wear. Usually his sister is the one who knows these type of things but Alec doesn't want her to get involved. Besides, she would ask a lot of questions that Alec can't answer. God, if Alec is having trouble picking what to wear for just picking Magnus up, he doesn't want to think about how much of a mess he's going to be for their date.

* * *

Alec arrived at the airport exactly at two. He ordered the driver to get Magnus in the airport, holding a sign that says Magnus Bane on it. Alec wishes to see Magnus' reaction when he sees it but he has to stay hidden in the car so that the agents doesn't see him. Alec straightens up when he sees the driver and Magnus walking towards the car. Magnus had a small smile on his face. Seems like the driver told Magnus that this was Alec's doing.

 _So far so good,_ Alec thinks.

Magnus still hasn't noticed Alec because he made sure that the windows were tinted black, so Magnus wouldn't be able to see him inside. Magnus starts opening the car door and gasps in surprise when he sees Alec sitting there, smiling softly at him.

"Alexander?" Magnus says as he starts smiling wide as he gets inside the car, closes the door and faces Alec. "What are you doing here?" Magnus asks still shocked.

"I wanted to surprise you," Alec confesses. "Are you surprised?"

Magnus nods, still smiling and says, "Best surprise ever." Magnus pulls Alec into a tight hug and Alec wraps his arms around him and leans his forehead against Magnus' shoulder.

"I thought I was going to see you on Friday," Magnus says still hugging Alec.

Alec tightens his arms around Magnus, not wanting to let him go, "I couldn't wait till Friday to see you."

"I'm glad you didn't," Magnus replies making Alec chuckle. They both let go of eachother but Alec reaches out to interlock his fingers with Magnus', not ready to let go of Magnus just yet. The entire ride was spent with a blissful silence, Alec and Magnus were enjoying each other's presence as Magnus had his head on Alec's shoulder with a small smile on his face.

When the driver told them that they arrived at Magnus' place, Magnus looks at Alec, "Would you like to come up?"

Alec smiles and says, "I would love to."

Alec grabs Magnus' suitcases from the trunk and carries them towards Magnus's loft. Magnus tried to help at one point but Alec just winked at him and said, "I got it." Magnus could have swooned right there and then. They entered Magnus' loft and Alec looked around while Magnus went to put his suitcases in his room.

This entire place screamed Magnus. The living room had a nice maroon color to it, with a black couch in the middle and a coffee table in front of it. There were also some scented candles around the room that smelled really good. There is also a bookshelf filled with classic books, which made Alec smile as he looked at them. Alec continued walking around, looking at the paintings on the wall and honestly this place felt really homey.

Alec notices some pictures on top of a table in the living room, so he gets closer to see them. There were pictures of Magnus in different states and countries and he had a smile in everyone of them. But there were a few pictures that caught Alec's attention. In these pictures, Magnus wasn't alone. One of them was Magnus with an older man, with their arms around each other, looking at the camera with big smiles on their faces. Alec realizes that the other man must be Ragnor. Magnus really looked happy in this picture, you can tell how much Magnus loved Ragnor. There are multiple pictures of them together and some pictures of Ragnor by himself.

There's another picture that caught Alec's attention. It was a picture of Ragnor, Magnus with another man and woman. The woman had snow white hair color with blue eyes, smiling at the camera and the man is latino, with brown eyes and had a smirk on his face. Magnus also had other pictures with them two, there was one that Alec picke up to look at it closely. They were at the beach and Magnus and the man were shirtless while the woman was in the middle, wearing a bathing suit with her arms around them both. They all had cheesy smiles on their faces. Alec smiles, looking at the picture and he couldn't stop looking at Magnus and how fit he looked.

 _I'm in trouble,_ Alec thinks.

"That's Catarina and Raphael. My best friends," Magnus says surprising Alec, making him jump.

Magnus lets out a chuckle and apologizes. Alec waves his hand and says, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there and I was the one being nosey."

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same," Magnus replies as his lips curl up into a smirk, "Besides, I enjoyed watching you checking me out." Magnus winks at Alec.

Alec chuckles and puts the picture back. "Well, I do like what I see," Alec says as he checks Magnus out in front of him, sending shivers down Magnus' back. Magnus clears his throat and says, "Would you like something to drink?"

Alec smiling, says, "Yes, some water please."

Magnus nods, "Okay, I'll be right back. Please sit down." Magnus heads towards the kitchen as Alec sits down on the couch, which was really comfortable.

Magnus comes back with the drinks but stops for a moment just to stare at Alec, who had his eyes close and his head leaned back against the couch. With a soft smile, he sits next to Alec and says, "Comfortable?"

Alec opens his eyes slowly, looks at Magnus and says,"Very. This couch is really nice." Alec reaches out and takes the cup of water from Magnus' hand.

"Thank you. It was a gift from Catarina."

"Hmm. I might need to ask her where she got it from," Alec blurts out touching the couch. His hand freezes realizing what he just said. He looks at Magnus with wide eyes, hoping he wasn't too forward. For god's sake he said that as if he and Catarina know each other.

"Hmm. Maybe after I introduce you to her. She'll definitely like you," Magnus says with a soft smile. Alec lets out a sigh of relief and smiles sheepishly at Magnus.

"So, how did the club business go?" Alec asks.

"It went great. Although there was a lot of boring meetings and a lot of paperwork, I managed to get a great deal out of it."

"That's great. So when will you open up the club over there?" Alec asks, impressed.

"Well, right now the place I picked is going under construction and I met up with an interior designer and told them how exactly I want the place to look like. It's going to take a few months. I'm going to keep tabs on the situation everyday and they know how to contact me," Magnus replies.

"Is it going to have the same concept as your club here?" Alec asks, intrigued.

"Mhhm. But with a little bit of LA style," Magnus says smiling.

"Sounds exciting," Alec says, happy for Magnus.

"It is. I can't wait to see it once it's done." Magnus smiles at Alec, loving the way that Alec is actually interested about his club.

Alec looks down for a moment, "So does that mean you have to go to LA again?"

Magnus reaches out to hold Alec's hand and says, "Yes, but not anytime soon."

Alec lets out a breath of relief and squeezes Magnus' hand. "Good," Alec says, relieved over the fact that Magnus doesn't need to leave again anytime soon. He also knows that if Magnus leaves again, he's going to be followed by other agents and Alec doesn't like the thought of that.

Magnus looks at their hands, curiously, "Alexander, can I ask you something?"

Alec tenses up a bit, "Sure, anything."

Magnus looks down, not sure how to get the words out. Alec realizing this, lifts up Magnus' chin up and says, "Hey, what is it?"

"What are we?" Magnus asks, surprising Alec.

"What do you mean?" Alec asks, confused.

Magnus sighs and looks down. "I never felt this way about anyone before. It kind of scares me," Magnus says as he looks at Alec again. Alec eyes widen a bit and sits up.

"I've been hurt before, Alexander. I don't think I can go through that pain again. So please tell me now what is this between us. Because if it is just casual for you, I don't think I can do this."

Alec breathes in and out. Here is Magnus being completely honest and open with him and he didn't know what to do. Alec is scared too, because he feels the same as Magnus does. With that in mind, Alec chooses to do something that he shouldn't do. He decides to be honest.

"Can I be honest with you?" Alec asks and Magnus nods. "I've never been in a relationship before," Alec continues.

Magnus gasps in surprise, "Are you serious?"

Alec nods, "Yeah. I never had the time for it. So, yes I've had casual relationships before, with no attachment. It's been like that for a while now. There's been one night stands and…"

"Sex buddies." Magnus finishes.

"Uh, yeah. Not proud of it but I didn't think me and relationships worked out. It's not like I hated commitment, it's just I never found the right person. Until I met you," Alec confesses.

Magnus eyes widened.

"So what I'm trying to say is that, you and me are nothing casual. Whatever we are feeling for each other is real. I'm scared too, you have no idea. I never thought I would feel this way for someone I just met a couple of days ago. I didn't think any of this was possible. But there's one thing for sure, I want you and only you, Magnus Bane."

Magnus lets out a breath of relief and smiled so big that it made Alec speechless, for how beautiful Magnus looked right now.

"Oh, thank god!" Magnus pulls Alec into a hug.

"Please don't hurt me," Magnus whispers in Alec's ear, making Alec shut his eyes.

On one side, Magnus is smiling from ear to ear but on the other side, Alec has his eyes closed with one teardrop falling from his eye.

* * *

After spending a little more time with Magnus, Alec decides to head home afterwards, with a lot of stuff on his mind. When he reached his door, he notices that it was unlocked and stays still for a second. Only two people have copies of his key and that is Izzy and Jace. Izzy is out of town with her husband, so it must be Jace. Alec sighs and enters his apartment, locks the door and leans against it.

"Hey man, where h…" Jace stops in his tracks when he sees Alec's face. "Alec what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Alec shakes his head.

"Is it Magnus?" Jace asks.

Alec nods slowly.

Jace frowns, "What happened?"

"H-he's falling for me Jace."

Jace sighs, "Shit."

Alec lets out a sarcastic laugh and says, "Yup." Alec walks towards his living room and sits down. "Do you want to know the worst part?"

Jace looks at Alec curiously and encourages him to continue.

"He asked me not to hurt him. Jace he asked me not to fuck around with his feelings and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm lying to him everyday." Alec stops for a moment and then continues, "God, it's only been like a week and…" Alec turns around to face Jace who is sitting next to him, "Am I that good? Am I so good that I can make people wrapped around my finger so easily and just destroy them in the end?"

Jace looks at Alec with wide eyes, he's never seen Alec like this. He has always been very composed out of all of them.

"Alec…"

"I don't want to hurt him. I hate this Jace," Alec chokes out.

"It's too late isn't it? You're falling in love with him."

Alec shuts his eyes and nods, not able to lie to Jace right now.

"Oh, Alec," Jace says, shaking his head, hating seeing Alec like this.

"It's funny though. I didn't want to be in a relationship and I thought having this career would be difficult for me to find love." Alec lets out another sarcastic laugh. "You know, I used to envy Izzy and you for finding love. At first I thought it was nonsense but when I saw you guys with your significant others, deep down I wanted that too. I wanted to be happy and in love. Who would have thought that the man I have feelings for is part of my mission." Alec scoffs and shakes his head.

"Alec, I warned you about this. Not only will you hurt Magnus but it will destroy you too."

Alec sighs, "I know, I know. I hate lying to him but he can't find out who I am and I hate that he can't know me completely, just bits and pieces of me. He is falling in love with someone I came up with and I hate myself for it. But damn Jace, he is incredible, absolutely incredible," Alec says with a small smile, thinking about the last thing he said.

"Oh, brother of mine. You are completely gone for this guy."

Alec snorts, "Don't I know it." Alec looks down at his hands and Jace looks at him, curiously, "But…" Jace says.

"He knows something. I didn't tell you this, but at our coffee date, Magnus mentioned Asmodeus."

Jace eyes widened and his mouth opens in shock, "Are you serious?" Alec nods. "Wait, but you said he's not involved," Jace continues.

"He's not. But he might know that his father is up to no good. Magnus is not stupid and he is not a big fan of his father either. His face hardened when he mentioned him," Alec explains.

"Shit. Well this makes things more complicated," Jace says.

"Tell me about it," Alec replies.

"So, you really have no choice but to continue this mission, then?"

"Yeah…" Magnus is the key for this mission to be completed and Alec hates that.

Jace looks at Alec and sees him looking down at his hands with sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Alec. Izzy and me always wanted for you to find someone but I didn't expect for it to happen like this."

"Neither did I," Alec whispers.

Jace puts his arm around Alec and gives him side hug, comforting him in silence.

* * *

*Next Chapter: Magnus and Alec's second date.*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Things got a bit hectic. I was super busy, had writers block, got really sick and it was just a lot. I planned to upload this on Thursday but I wasn't able to get to it. I've also been very busy with trying to promote my book, Friendship, Love, And Disaster. But enough of that. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Friday arrived and Alec is preparing for his and Magnus' date. Clothes are scattered on his bed, from when he was unable to decide what to wear. He wants to look good for Magnus. It took a while but he finally decided on an outfit. Alec looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with what he is wearing, is about to leave his room, when he looks towards his dresser and freezes. There it was, the recorder that his dad gave him.

 _Right,_ Alec thinks.

Alec walks closer to the dresser and hesitates as he reaches to grab the recorder. Alec sighs, puts it inside his pocket and leaves.

* * *

Alec stands in front of Magnus' door and knocks. Magnus opens the door, making Alec speechless. Magnus is wearing a silk satin pure

button down shirt, black pants, and has blue glitter eyeshadow on.

"Wow," Alec says after a moment of silence.

"Wow, indeed," Magnus replies checking Alec out.

Alec chuckles, "Are you ready to go?"

Magnus nods, steps out and locks his door.

* * *

They enter the Indonesian restaurant that Magnus recommended. The host greets them and leds them to their table. As they are walking Alec notices how some waiters and waitresses greet Magnus with a smile. They arrived at their table and Alec starts talking.

"Someone is very popular," Alec comments with a smile.

"What can I say? I'm a regular," Magnus replies.

"I can see that," Alec mumbles with a small frown.

Magnus notices this and says, "But you're the first person I ever taken here."

Alec eyes widened, "Really?"

Magnus nods with a smile, "I usually come here for takeout or just to dine alone. Sometimes my friends join me. But I've never brought a date here."

"That's good to know," Alec says, blushing.

Magnus winks at Alec and Alec takes a moment to look at the place.

"This place is beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Magnus says but, in reality he was talking about Alec and how lovely his smile is.

In that moment, a waiter comes to their table and says, "Hello, I'm John and I'll be your serv…" John stops talking when he notices Magnus. "Oh, hey, Magnus."

"Hey John," Magnus says being polite. While, Alec glares at John for the way he was looking at Magnus.

"I haven't seen you here in awhile. I thought you might have forgotten us," John says, pouting a bit.

Magnus coughs, feeling uncomfortable, "Of course not. This is one of my favorite restaurants."

John beams and then realizes that Magnus has company, "Is this a business thing?" John asks glancing at Alec, making Alec clench his jaw.

Magnus clenches his jaw as well, not liking John's comment. "Actually, no. This is my date, Alexander."

John stands up straight in shock. "Uh, oh, oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed. I-I didn't know," John starts stuttering from the glare Alec was giving him.

John clears his throat, "Um, what would you like to drink?"

"A martini for me, and you Alexander?"

Alec stops his glaring to look at Magnus with a soft smile, "Just water for now."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," John says as he hurriedly leaves.

Magnus busts out laughing the moment John was out of earshot.

"Oh, that was priceless. My, my Alexander. Didn't know you had it in you. Jealousy looks good on you. That was hot," Magnus winks at Alec, teasing him.

Alec blushes, "Well, I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Magnus chuckles.

"Besides…" Alec continues, "You're mine," Alec says in a small voice, reaching out to hold Magnus' hand. Magnus interlocks their hands together and squeezes it.

John comes back with their drinks and clears his throat, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Sure, I will have the Soto Betawi and you, Alexander?"

"Hmm. What would you recommend?"

"Hmm..." Magnus says looking at the menu, "He will have the Sate, thank you." Magnus hands John the menus.

"I'll be back with your food." John hurriedly leaves again.

Alec snorts, making Magnus cover his mouth, holding his laugh in. A few minutes later John came back with their food, "Here you go, enjoy!"

Alec takes a bite of his food and closes his eyes from the taste.

Magnus let's out a chuckle, "That good, huh?"

Alec nods, "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad," Magnus says and smiles at Alec.

They were having a great time until Magnus' phone starts ringing in the middle of dinner, surprising Alec and Magnus himself.

"Sorry, I thought I put it on silent," Magnus says, sheepishly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Alec replies.

Magnus gives Alec a thankful smile, takes out his phone to put it on silent, when his face hardens looking at the number that's calling him. Magnus declines the call, puts the phone on silent and puts it back in his pocket.

Alec curious, asks, "Everything okay?

Magnus stuck in his little world, with a frown on his face, shook himself out of it after hearing Alec's question and replies, "Uh, yeah."

Alec not believing him says, "Magnus…"

Magnus sighs, "Sorry. It's just… Remember how I said I hate my biological father? Well, he's the one who is calling."

Alec freezes. _Damn it,_ Alec thinks. Alec was hoping that Magnus didn't mention Asmodeous. Now it means that Alec has to record their conversation. Shit.

Alec hating himself over it, slowly takes out the recorder from his pocket and turns it on.

"Why is your father calling you?" Alec asks

"Honestly, who cares," Magnus says.

"Does he call you a lot?" Alec asks giving Magnus a worried look.

Magnus gives him a small smile in return, appreciating his concern. "Yeah, he does." Magnus looks down at the table with a frown on his face.

"Let me guess, it's not to ask you how you're doing?" Alec continues.

Magnus snorts, sarcastically, "Definitely not. Asmodeous only cares about himself." Magnus takes another drink, "That's his name. He only calls because he wants something from me. But I never give in."

"Is he that terrible?" Alec asks pretending he doesn't know the answer himself.

"Oh, you have no idea." Magnus replies looking at Alec in the eyes. Alec eyes, widen when he sees the emotions crossing through Magnus' eyes. He saw hatred, thats for sure. But is that also fear? Alec was about to ask something else when Magnus beat him to it by speaking again.

"Uh, sorry. Sorry for dampening the mood. Let's change the subject, shall we?" Magnus says looking apologetic.

"No, it's okay. I like when you tell me things and of course," Alec says, not trying to force more out of Magnus.

Alec turns off the recorder and puts it back in his pocket, letting out a sigh of relief. They spent the rest of their dinner talking, smiling and laughing as if they were the only ones in the restaurant. They were so into their date that they didn't notice how late it has gotten and the manager told them that the restaurant was closing soon. Magnus, embarrassed asks for the check.

Alec and Magnus leave the restaurant and start giggling. "I can't believe that just happened," Magnus says.

"Me neither," Alec replies, chuckling.

"Looks like we couldn't keep our eyes off each other," Magnus says, side glancing at Alec.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Alec replies interlocking his hand with Magnus, making Magnus beam in happiness.

Alec and Magnus walk their way through the empty streets, enjoying each other's company. When, they finally reached Magnus' place. Magnus turns around to face Alec.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

"I guess it is," Alec says as he wraps his arms around Magnus and pulls him close.

"Did you have a good time?" Magnus asks.

"I had a great time," Alec replies.

"And the food?" Magnus asks, wrapping his arms around Alec.

"The food was delicious," Alec assures him.

"Good," Magnus says smiling at Alec.

They were both stalling but they didn't care. If anything they were both staring at each others lips. Alec couldn't take it anymore and leans down to kiss Magnus. The kiss started slow but then Magnus and Alec started to get into it as Alec pulls Magnus closer to him and Magnus walks backwards to lean against the door. Alec gets back to his senses when they both let out a breathy moan.

"We should stop," Alec says as he tries to pull away but didn't have the strength to do so. Kissing Magnus at this moment, is the only thing he wants to do.

"Mmm. why?" Magnus says as their kisses slow down.

"Because, you're important to me and I don't want to rush this. I don't want to be that guy anymore. Especially with you," Alec says, making Magnus look at him in wonder. Magnus pulls Alec's head back down and gives him one last kiss.

"Okay," Magnus says.

"Okay," Alec replies still looking at Magnus.

"I should… Uh I should go inside now," Magnus says, laughing nervously. Alec smiles, lifts Mangus' chin up and gives him another kiss.

"Goodnight," Alec whispers, his lips still against Magnus.

"Goodnight. Text me when you're home." Alec nods and watches Magnus go inside his place. Alec turns around and leans against Magnus' door as Magnus does the same on the other side. Both having goofy smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I know it was a short chapter but the next one is going to be longer, I promise. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go chapter 6! Let me know what you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

A few months passed after Magnus and Alec's second date. Within these months they went on more dates and became official. These months also has made Alec lose track of his mission. He has given his father some recordings whenever Asmodeous is mentioned as he was told to do. But other than that, Alec is happy. He's never been this happy before and it is all thanks to Magnus.

Speaking of Magnus, they are both laying down on his bed in each other's arms, breathless from making love. Yes, they took the next step and yes, Alec broke one of his rules. But things lead to another and honestly Alec couldn't keep his hands off Magnus. Alec caresses Magnus' arm as Magnus lets out a happy sigh and snuggles up to Alec, making Alec smile.

"Alexander?" Magnus says after a moment of silence.

"Hmm. yes?" Alec says with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.

"I think it's time I introduce you to my friends." Alec eyes open at this and looks down at Magnus, knowing this is a big deal for him. Raphael and Catarina are Magnus' family.

"Are you sure?" Alec asks. Magnus nods in reply and says, "Positive and they've been wanting to meet you for a while now. Especially since it's been a few months since we started dating and it seems like all I do is talk about you," Magnus says, sheepishly. Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus on the forehead.

"So you talk about me, huh?" Alec says, teasingly.

Magnus lets out an exasperated sigh, "Alexander!"

Alec busts out laughing at Magnus' reaction and gives Magnus a soft kiss, making Magnus melt into his arms.

"I would love to meet your friends," Alec says and Magnus grabs Alec's face to kiss him passionately. Magnus breaks the kiss, leaving Alec wanting more. Magnus turns around to grab his phone from the dresser and says, "Great! I should call them and let them know!"

"Or…" Alec says as he puts a finger under Magnus' chin and turns his face towards him. "You can tell them later," Alec continues as he takes Magnus' phone away from him and puts it on the other dresser besides Alec. Magnus licks his lips when he sees the lust in Alec's eyes and jumps on him as they start kissing passionately again.

* * *

When they finally got out of bed, Magnus called Catarina and Raphael to set up a time to meet. They decided to meet at Catarina's place, since Raphael was already there. Which brings them here, in front of Catarina's door and Magnus is freaking out. Alec makes Magnus face him, "Hey, everything is going to be okay."

"I know, I know. I just want them to like you," Magnus says in a small voice.

Alec caresses Magnus' cheek and Magnus leans into Alec's touch, "Don't over think it Magnus, I'm sure they will."

Magnus nods and says, "Okay, okay. You're right." Alec smiles and gives Magnus a sweet kiss, making Magnus smile. Meanwhile, there were two people looking at them from the window as they were in their little world.

Alec breaks the kiss and encourages Magnus to knock on the door. Although Alec may look calm right now but he is actually freaking out. He can't blow his cover, especially since he found out that Raphael is a cop on their ride over here. He needs to be careful.

Catarina opens the door after Magnus knocks on the door. She has a wide smile when she sees Magnus, "Magnus!"

"Hey Cat," Magnus says as he pulls her into a hug.

"This is Alexander," Magnus says after he pulls away from the hug to look at Alec.

Alec reaches out to shake Catarina's hand and says, "Pleasure to meet you."

Catarina accepts his hand and says, "Pleasure is all mine." She looks at Magnus and then back at Alec again, "You're right. He's good to look at." Catarina winks at Alec. Magnus shakes his head, "Hey, he's mine."

Catarina laughs at Magnus' reaction and at Alec who is currently smiling, looking down.

"Well come in. Raphael is in the living room. Just a heads up he's in a grouchy mood."

"Isn't he always," Magnus says teasingly.

"Shh. Don't let him hear that," Catarina says, playing along.

"Too late for that," Raphael says as he stands up when they reached the living room.

"Hey, Raphael," Magnus says as he gives Raphael a hug. Raphael just pats Magnus back, not the affectionate type.

"Hey, man," Raphael says and then he notices Alec. "So this is your new guy, huh?" Raphael asks as he steps in front of Alec, sizing him up.

"Raphael…" Catarina says, warningly.

"No, it's okay," Alec says to Catarina giving her a small smile. Alec looks back at Raphael, holds his hand out for a handshake and says, "I'm Alexander Light, Magnus' boyfriend."

Raphael just stares at Alec's hand with one eyebrow raised, crosses his arms and asks, "What are your intentions with Magnus?"

"Raphael cut it out," Magnus says, annoyed.

"Wait, I actually want to know too," Catarina says as she stands next to Raphael. Alec puts his hand down and looks at Magnus, who is mouthing sorry to him. Alec gives him a small smile, letting him know it's okay.

Alec looks between Catarina and Raphael, "He means everything to me. We might have been dating for a few months but I already know I can't live without him. I just want to make him happy," Alec finishes off by looking at Magnus with a soft smile. Magnus looks back at him with tears in his eyes, feeling the same way. While, Catarina is beaming and Raphael is looking between Alec and Magnus with wide eyes.

"He's a keeper!" Catarina says breaking them out of their little bubble.

Raphael coughs, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. "Not bad," he says looking at Alec and reaches out to shake his hand. "Raphael Santiago."

"Nice to meet you," Alec says in return. Raphael pulls Alec closer, whispers in his ear, "If you hurt him, I will kill you." Raphael pats his back and sits down to finish his drink.

Magnus walks towards Alec with a big smile on his face, "He likes you!"

Alec lets out a sigh a relief, "Are you sure? Cause I'm not."

Magnus giggles, "Trust me. You got his approval and not many people have gotten that."

Alec nods and brings Magnus' hand up to his lips to kiss it, "Okay, good."

"Sorry, he can be intense," Magnus says, feeling bad.

Alec caresses his cheek, "I get it. He cares about you. They both do. If I was in their shoes, I would have done the same."

Thinking back, that's exactly what he did, when he met Clary and Simon, he became the overprotective brother. Alec is pulled away from his thoughts when Magnus grabs his hand to lead him towards the couch to sit.

"What would you like to drink, Alexander?" Catarina asks Alec, while Alec is trying not to cringe at the sound of his name. Yup, it's official, he only likes it when Magnus says it.

"A beer is fine," Alec says.

"Okay, I'll get o…"

"I got it." Raphael interrupts her as he gets up. Magnus stare at Raphael with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"What? I need another beer, jeez," Raphael says and leaves to go into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone made a good impression," Catarina says, smiling at Alec. "I will get you your drink then, Magnus." Catarina says and follows Raphael into the kitchen.

Magnus looks at Alec with a soft smile.

"What?" Alec asks with a smile.

"I knew you were special from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I could say the same," Alec replies and kisses Magnus softly. Raphael decides to walk in at that moment. Raphael coughs loudly making Magnus and Alec jump. Raphael smirks, "Here." Raphael tosses the beer to Alec. Alec catches it and nods his thanks to Raphael. Raphael grunts and sits back down. Catarina comes back with Magnus' martini and sits on an armchair, facing Alec and Magnus.

"Soo… What do you do, Alexander?" Catarina asks Alec.

"I'm a personal trainer," Alec replies.

"Nice. I can see that. Good arms," Catarina says winking at Alec but then glances at Magnus to let Alec know that she's messing with Magnus. Magnus glares at her as Alec hides his smile by taking a drink of his beer.

"He looks more like a cop." Raphael states, almost making Alec spit out his drink.

 _Shit,_ Alec thinks. _This is not good._

Alec plays it off by laughing and says, "No, I'm not a big fan of guns."

Raphael just looks at him with his sharp eyes, "Right."

Alec clears his throat, "Magnus tells me that you're a cop and Catarina is a nurse."

"Yeah, I am damn good at my job," Raphael says, smirking at Alec.

"Raphael stop scaring the poor guy. But yes I'm a nurse. It's hard work but I love my job. Especially when it deals with saving people."

"That's all that matters," Alec says with a smile.

"Exactly," Catarina beams. She looks at Magnus with a proud smile and says, "I like him. You got yourself a good man."

Magnus interlocks his fingers with Alec's, looks at him and says, "I know I do."

Alec leans in and gives Magnus a kiss on the cheek, thinking about those three little words he has on the tip of his tongue, but afraid to say them.

"Can't believe I'm saying this. But I haven't seen Magnus this happy in a long time. So whatever you're doing, keep it up. He deserves it," Raphael says, surprising everyone again.

Magnus puts his hand on his chest, by his heart and says, "Aww Raph, I love you too."

"Oh Shut it," Raphael grumbles, making everyone laugh.

The rest of the night they spent by talking and getting to know each other. Alec managed to charm them and they honestly enjoyed Alec's company. Catarina became a fan of Magnus and Alec together and surprisingly Raphael opened up a little bit, cracking a few jokes now and then. Even though Raphael won't admit it out loud, but he thinks Alec is pretty great.

It got really late and everyone decided to go their separate ways, Alec even offered to drop off Raphael at his place, which Raphael appreciated and decided that he liked Alec even more. Once they reached Raphael's place he gave Alec his number and said, "Call me if anything happens to this idiot, But that's it. I'll call you if anything." Raphael left after that, leaving Alec and Magnus stunned.

Magnus starts giggling, "Oh that was great. I need to tell this to Catarina. Seems like you made a new friend."

Alec chuckles, "He is one interesting guy."

"That he is. Are you staying over tonight?" Magnus asks as Alec drives him home.

"Not tonight. Have to go home. Have a client tomorrow and he lives close by."

"Oh, okay," Magnus says feeling disappointed. Alec notices this and says, "I can stay tomorrow night.'

Magnus shakes his head, "It's not that."

Alec arrives at Magnus' place, doubled parked and turns to face Magnus, "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Magnus…"

Magnus sighs, "It's just… We've been dating for a while now but I have never been to your place. If anything we always meet up somewhere else or at my loft. Why is that? Do you not want me to see where you live?"

 _Crap_ , Alec thinks. He knows that this was going to come up sooner or later but he was hoping for later. He knows that he can't show Magnus where he actually lives. That will blow up his cover. Big time. Which means he has to tell his dad about setting up a new place for him.

"No, that's not it. I would love to show you where I live. I guess I got used to being at your place with you. The truth is, my place is going through some renovations and I didn't want to take you to see my apartment the way it is right now. If anything, I want you to feel at home."

Magnus lets out a breath of relief, "Okay."

Alec pulls Magnus into a tight hug, feeling guilty for lying to him again.

"Alright, now go inside and get a good night sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and I promise I'll show you where I live soon."

Magnus nods with a smile, "Okay, just let me know when your renovations are done."

"Of course," Alec replies.

"Goodnight," Magnus says, kisses Alec and leaves the car to go inside his loft.

"Goodnight," Alec whispers as he watches Magnus leave.

Alec sighs and leans back on the car seat, already dreading the conversation he needs to have with his father tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Follow me on tumblr at Vannita22, if you have any questions or if you just want to talk! You can also follow me on twitter at lucyblmb. Don't forget, I'm still launching a campaign for others to help me fund my book, Friendship, Love And Disaster. You can also read the first three chapter and you can also pre-order if you liked what you read. I promise you, if you like this fanfic so far, you will also enjoy my book. Message me on tumblr, twitter, here or at luzvanni_castillo (hotmail) for the link if anything.

Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to hear from you. Don't be afraid to contact me, I don't bite. I love reading your comments, they motivate me :).

*Special shout out to Lysandre for always leaving me wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like the story.*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for making you guys wait. I wanted to upload as soon as possible but things got out of hand. I've been trying to focus on promoting my book so I got busy doing that. But it's been very stressful and a lot of things was happening at home and my personal life that I didn't have time to sit down and write. Due to the stress I've been having a major writers block. Been literally working on this chapter for a couple of days now and there was a lot of deleting and rewriting. It's been a mess. I was trying to make this into a long chapter because of the long wait.

The only good thing that has happened is the fact that 6 publishers are interested in my book. Six! So I'm really happy about that. But that also has added a lot of stress. I have to decide who I want to work with but they are a bit expensive. So I started a gofundme to see who is willing to help me out. I will Give you the link if you're interested. But anyways thank you so much for your patience, you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Alec was home, sitting on the couch, thinking about last night when his phone starts ringing.

"Hello," Alec says, picking up the phone without checking who it is.

"Hey big bro!" Isabelle says on the other line.

"Oh, Izzy. Hey," Alec says as his eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle says catching on quickly

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Sorry, I was a bit distracted," Alec says laughing nervously. But Alec knowing that Izzy wasn't going to drop it decides to change the subject, "So, how are you? How is everything?"

"I'm great. Everything is good. Simon is over here fangirling over some star wars merchandise we found," Isabelle says, making Alec chuckle.

"Sounds like Simon. I'm glad you guys are having a good time."

"We are! Next time we should all go together on a family trip," Isabelle says hoping that Alec agrees.

"I can't Iz. I have work."

Isabelle sighs, "You work too much. You need a vacation. I'm sure dad can give you some time off."

"Maybe. But not right now sis."

"Is it because of your new mission? Or the guy you're seeing?"

Alec freezes. How did Izzy know? Alec knows for the fact that his dad wouldn't have told Izzy about the mission and he definitely doesn't know his feelings for Magnus. So that leaves out one person…

In that moment Jace bursts inside the apartment, looking frantic. Jace notices that Alec is already talking on the phone and mouths sorry to Alec. Alec rolls his eyes and shakes his head, letting Jace know that it's too late.

"Iz, I have to go."

"No! Alec wait. Sorry, I just worry about you. I'm glad that you're seeing someone. It's about time. I'll wait until you want to tell me about him. But can I know one thing?" Isabelle asks.

Alec hesitates, worried about what Isabelle wants to ask him, "What is it?"

"Does he make you happy?"

Alec eyes widened. He thinks about Magnus and all of their times together as a soft smile begins to form on his face, "Yeah, he does."

Izzy screeches in happiness, "Okay, okay. Good. I'm so happy for you. Maybe one day I can meet him."

Alec frowns, knowing that Izzy and Magnus meeting will be impossible.

"Maybe. Well, I need to go. Thanks for calling. I'm glad that you're having fun. Say hi to Simon for me."

"Okay, bye big bro. Take care of yourself. Love you."

"I love you too," Alec says and hangs up.

"Man, I'm sorry. It just slipped know how Izzy is," Jace says the moment Alec put his phone away.

Alec sighs, "It's fine Jace. As long she doesn't know the details about the mission, it's okay."

Jace sighs, still feeling bad. "Yeah, but it's Izzy. She's going to find a way to find out."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen, okay. I have too much on my mind as it is. If izzy finds out, that's going to add more fuel to the fire," Alec says as he goes to the kitchen and serves himself a glass of water.

"What happened?" Jace asks as he serves himself a glass of water as well.

"Well I met Magnus' friends yesterday."

Jace eyes widen, "How did that go?"

"One of his friends is a cop," Alec replies, making Jace freeze for a moment.

"Shit," Jace says looking at Alec worriedly.

"I know, I know. I just need to be careful," Alec says looking at the look in Jace's eyes. After they finished their water, Alec went back to the living room and sits down, Jace following behind him.

"Did he suspect anything?" Jace asks as he sits next to Alec.

"No. But he definitely kept his eyes on me the entire night, trying to figure me out. I did get his approval according to Magnus. But…"

"You still need to be careful," Jace says finishing Alec's sentence.

"Exactly," Alec says.

"That complicates things," Jace says after a moment of silence.

"Yeah like things aren't complicated enough," Alec sighs and closes his eyes.

"Fair point. So what now?"

"Magnus is starting to ask questions," Alec says with his eyes still closed and a frown on his face.

"About?" Jace asks, curious but worried. This can not be good.

"About why I haven't shown him my place. He started to realize that I always make us go to his place instead of mine. Next thing you know he's going to start asking about mom and dad and if I have any friends. Shit…"

Alec puts his head on his hands.

"Alec…"

"I know what you're going to say Jace. This has gotten too far. But I love him Jace. I love him," Alec says, finally saying those words out loud. Jace wasn't surprised by Alec's response. He knows his brother well and Jace knew that Alec has fallen for Magnus a long time ago. He saw it coming. But now it's a bigger issue.

"Have you told him?" Jace asks.

"No."

Jace lets out a sigh of relief and says, "Good. It's better that way."

Alec frustrated says,"Don't you think I know that? The moment I say those words. That's it. There's no going back and the fact that our relationship started off by lies, doesn't make it any better."

"Okay, let's take a moment to think about this," Jace says trying to calm Alec down.

"Jace…"

"Alec. Hear me out. First thing first, you need to get another place."

Alec nods, "Which means I need to talk to dad about it."

"Not necessarily," Jace replies.

Alec raises an eyebrow.

"Remember that mission I did two years ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well dad hooked me up with another place for that mission and I may have kept it."

Alec eyes widen and looks at Jace as if he was crazy. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So you can just use that apartment to show Magnus."

Alec smiles in relief and pulls Jace into a side hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. That makes things easier."

"Anytime. Anything for you. I'll have it set up for you and let you know when it's ready. But you really need to find evidence that Magnus is innocent and not working with his father."

"I'm trying Jace. I'm trying."

"Try harder. I'm tired of seeing you like this."

* * *

A few weeks passed by as Jace made sure to clean up his place and make it look presentable. Alec told him about the excuse he made to Magnus about his place going through renovations. So Jace made sure to make his place look brand new. Throughout the years, Jace has used the apartment for personal reasons, especially when Jace and Clary wanted to get away or when Clary would get mad at him. Jace has personal pictures surrounding the apartment. Mainly about his family and friends, so he made sure to put those away. If Magnus sees them, there is no way Alec can keep up with the pretense. When Jace finally fixed the apartment and made sure that everything was good, he contacted Alec and gave him the go.

Now it's time for Alec to get the courage to tell Magnus. Which is why Alec is at the moment pacing back and forth in front of Magnus' door.

 _Okay, you can do this_ , Alec thinks and knocks on the door.

"Alexander? What a pleasant surprise," Magnus says as he opens the door.

"Hey, Mags," Alec says as he gives Magnus a kiss on the lips and enters his loft.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what made you pass by?" Magnus asked, curious but happy that Alec showed up.

"Sorry for not calling. But I just had to see you," Alec says with a nervous smile.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, amused. "What is it?"

"Um, remember how you wanted to see where I live?"

Magnus eyes widen and his smile got bigger, "I'm guessing the renovations are done?"

Alec chuckles at Magnus' reaction, "Yeah. It's why I'm here. Came to pick you up. If you're not busy of course," Alec says looking around, realizing that he showed up unannounced not knowing if Magnus had plans or not.

"I'm not. I'm glad you came. Let me get ready," Magnus says as he caresses Alec's cheek and heads towards his bedroom.

Alec watches him walk away with a small smile on his face that suddenly turns into a frown. What is he doing? To him, to Magnus. How long can he keep up with this. He can't even tell Magnus that the apartment they are going is not even his. What is he supposed to say to him? _Oh by the way, this is my brother's place not mine. Because everything you know about me is complete fake._

Alec knows he can't say that. But damn it. It hurts. It really hurts. Alec just wants to be honest with Magnus for once. Not just about his name. About everything. Even if it means losing Magnus. But he can't and it sucks. He can't even tell Magnus he loves him for goodness sake!

Alec frustrated clenches his hands into fists as a tear falls down his face.

"Okay, I'm ready," Magnus says as Alec quickly wipes his tear away and faces Magnus with a smile on his face.

"Alright. Let's go," Alec says as he reaches out for Magnus's hand and they interlock their fingers together.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment, Alec was in a bundle of nerves. He hasn't checked the apartment himself after Jace finished working on it. But since he trusts Jace and the fact that they are both agents, Alec knew that there shouldn't be any problems. But that doesn't mean that Alec doesn't have any doubts.

Magnus noticed that Alec was nervous and puts his hand on Alec's arm. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Um you're the first person I ever brought here," Alec says, technically telling the truth but not really.

"Really?" Magnus asks with a smile.

"Uh, yeah," Alec says, laughing nervously as he opens the door to the apartment.

Alec steps in first and looks around, he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that the apartment looks decent. He looks at Magnus with a smile and says, "You can come in."

Magnus steps in and looks around the place. He notices how clean and tidy the place is. There was a blue sofa in the living room, a coffee table and a flat screen TV. The walls were white and Magnus notices some frames on the wall. Magnus gets closer to look at them. Meanwhile Alec was behind him, watching him.

Magnus looks back at Alec in wonder , "Are those…," Magnus says pointing at the frames, while Alec nods sheepishly. Well, trying to look sheepish because the moment Magnus looked back at the frames, Alec looked down, frowning.

"Wow," Magnus mumbles, looking at the frames. Inside the frames were awards given to Alec for being a great personal trainer. Which Jace and Alec got through connections. There were at least five awards hanged up on the walls and Magnus looked at them with a proud smile on his face. Not knowing that Alec is clenching and unclenching his fists with tears in his eyes.

 _I can't watch this_ , Alec thinks.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have wine," Alec says, really needing a drink right about now.

"That sounds perfect," Magnus says, not looking at Alec. He was busy looking at an article of one of "Alec's clients" talking about how much Alec has helped him. Alec sighs and heads towards the kitchen, luckily it was next to the living room.

Once Alec entered the kitchen, he leans against the wall and closes his eyes. This was a terrible idea. This apartment is filled with lies and Magnus is just taking it in like nothing. He doesn't deserve this. Alec doesn't deserve Magnus. Not like this. God, Alec just wants to go out there and spill out the truth. He wants to take those frames out of the wall and break them. He just wants this mission to be over. But he's nowhere near to knowing where Asmodeous is doing his dirty work. Alec knows he needs to speed things up a bit without being suspicious. But how?

Alec sighs and looks for the glasses and wine that Jace left for them. When he found them, Alec grabbed them and walked towards the living room. He found Magnu in front of some pictures, which are also fabricated, of Alec holding some awards. But he also noticed that Magnus was holding a picture in his hands, with a small frown on his face. Alec steps closer, curious.

"Alexander?" Magnus says, still looking at the picture.

"Yes?" Alec replies.

"Who is this?" Magnus asks as he shows the picture to Alec.

 _Oh shit._

Alec had to hold on to the wine bottle tighter, almost dropping it. It was a picture of Alec and Jace. They had their arms around each other with a big smile on their faces. Alec remembers exactly when they took that picture. It was one of their family outings and they all went hiking. Jace and Alec ended up racing each other and Izzy took a picture of them at the finish line.

 _Damn it, Jace,_ Alec thinks. Jace told him everything was good. Shit, what is he going to say to Magnus. Alec knew he should have double checked before bringing Magnus over.

Alec is freaking out on what to say to Magnus, forgetting that Magnus is still waiting for his reply. "Oh, that's one of my clients," Alec says hoping that Magnus accepts his answer. But of course, Magnus was still looking at Alec as if he didn't believe him.

Magnus looks down at the photo again, frowning. "He looks more than a client."

Alec eyes widen at Magnus' comment. Oh no, this is not good. Magnus is not stupid. Really? Client. Just looking at the picture, you can tell that Jace and Alec are close. He needs to think of something to say quickly or Magnus is going to start doubting him and Alec can't have that.

 _Sorry Jace, have to do this,_ Alec thinks.

"He is also my best friend. We've known each other since kids," Alec says, not far from the truth.

"Aah, I can see that. I was starting to think you didn't have friends," Magnus winks at Alec, teasing him. Magnus puts the picture frame back where he found it and turns to face Alec with a smile.

"Maybe one day I can meet him. What's his name?" Magnus asks. Alec hesitates, he was hoping Magnus didn't ask that. But Alec was tired of lies for the day and says, "Jonathan." Jace is going to kill him. "I'll make sure to let him know," Alec continues.

"So, you talk about me, huh?" Magnus asks with a glint on his eyes, remembering how Alec asked the same question before he met Magnus' friends.

"You have no idea," Alec replies with a small smile.

The rest of the day they spent it in each other's presence. Magnus asked about Jace and the awards and Alec tried to answer them, especially with the cover story he's made up. At one point they got hungry and went out to get some take out. They returned back to the apartment and spent the rest of the time talking and laughing. But Alec wasn't really there. If anything Alec just kept on thinking about everything that went wrong today and how much he wanted to be alone because he couldn't stand being around Magnus right now, especially in this apartment. Alec is so disappointed and angry at himself, that he's afraid he's going to make things worse.

That's why he was relieved when Magnus said that he had to leave early because he had some business at his club. Before leaving Magnus turns around and caresses Alec's cheek.

"Thank you for today," Magnus says.

"Anytime," Alec says, trying so hard not to show Magnus how he is actually feeling. Full of regret and guilt.

Magnus leans up and kisses Alec. Alec returns the kiss, holding Magnus' face gently. Alec breaks the kiss and pulls Magnus into a tight hug, surprising him.

Magnus chuckles, "Someone doesn't want me to leave."

Alec hugs Magnus tighter while thinking, _I'm so sorry._

Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes and the moment Magnus left, Alec rushed inside the apartment, took out his phone and dialed a number. Alec starts pacing back and forth waiting for the person to pick up. When they did, Alec says,

"Jace, we have another problem."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. You can check out my book Friendship, Love, And Disaster on Amazon.

Follow me on Tumblr: Vannita22


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Previously,

"Jace, we have another problem."

"What happened now?" Jace asks.

"Someone forgot to put a picture away," Alec says.

"Picture? What picture?" Jace asks, confused.

"The one we took after we raced at that family outing, remember?"

Jace pauses to think and says, "Oh, that picture. Oh. Oh shit. I'm so sorry, Alec. I fucked up."

Alec sighs, "We both did. I should have double checked."

"I'm really sorry Alec. What do we do now?"

"He wants to meet you."

Jace sighs, "Dad can't know about this."

"No, he can't."

"Look man, I'll meet him. Honestly, I've been wanting to. But we need to keep this between us. I'll help you out a bit to keep Magnus from figuring things out. But that's it. There can't be any more mistakes after this. I know it's tough but you need to focus on finishing this mission," Jace says after a moment of silence.

Alec sighs, "I know. There won't be."

"Good. Now, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Alec says, curious.

"Did you tell him my real name?"

Alec stays silent and with that Jace gets his answer.

"Alec…"

"Sorry," Alec says.

"You really have it bad."

"I can't think straight when I'm with him, Jace," Alec says, being honest.

"I can tell," Jace says, not blaming Alec.

"I'll come by later and we can talk more about this, Clary just came home."

"Okay, I'll see you later. And Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They hang up.

* * *

As promised, Jace came over and they made some plans on when to meet Magnus. They decided to let Magnus get used to the place first before introducing him to Jace and that's what Alec did. A few weeks passed by as Jace and Alec prepared themselves. Alec and Jace also came up with Jace's background story. There is no way they are going to involve Clary into this.

When the day finally came, Alec was pacing back and forth at the apartment, nervous as hell. He didn't want the same mistake to happen again, like last time. Jace stops Alec from pacing and says, "Hey, everything is going to be okay."

Alec nods, "Yeah, you're right."

Someone knocks on the door.

"He's here," Alec says, looking at Jace with wide eyes. Jace smacks Alec's back with a big smile on his face and says, "Let's go meet your man."

Alec manages to give Jace a small smile and opens the door for Magnus to come in.

"Hey, Mags."

"Hey, love," Magnus says as he reaches up to give Alec a kiss on the lips, "I brought drinks!" Magnus holds up a bag filled with different types of alcohol beverages.

"My kind of man!" Jace says as he gets close to Alec and Magnus. Alec rolls his eyes, making Magnus giggle. Alec takes the bags from Magnus's hands as Jace reaches out to shake Magnus' hand.

"You must be Jonathan," Magnus says as he shakes Jace's hand.

"And you must be Magnus. Nice to finally meet you," Jace says.

"Likewise," Magnus says with a smile.

"I'm going to take this to the kitchen and check on the food," Alec says gesturing to the bags.

"Take your time. Magnus and me are not going anywhere. We are just going to have a talk," Jace says as puts his arm around Magnus.

Alec narrows his eyes at Jace as Jace just winks at him and leads Magnus to the living room.

"So… Is this the part where you tell me not to hurt Alexander?" Magnus says as Jace and him entered the living room.

"You bet it is," Jace says as he sits down on the couch.

"Alright, I'm listening," Magnus says as he sits next to Jace.

"Look, he's my best friend, so I have to look out for him. Of all the years I've known him, he's never been in a serious relationship before. So I worry. But one thing for sure, I've never seen him this happy before and you make him happy, Magnus. Really happy. All he does is talk about you," Jace says making Magnus smile. "I just don't him to get hurt."

"I won't. I know in relationships things happen. People argue and things can get complicated. But I know for the fact that I will never hurt Alexander, intentionally. He means a lot to me and he makes me really happy too. He's different and in a good way. I never felt this way about anyone and to tell you the truth, of all the relationships I've had, he's the most serious one. It's new for me too," Magnus replies.

Jace stares at Magnus for a moment, his lips curl up into a soft smile, "You love him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Magnus asks with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah," Jace says calmly but on the inside he's feeling conflicted. This is really not going to end well, they are both going to end up getting hurt, Jace thinks. "I want to thank you," Jace says, surprising Magnus.

"For?" Magnus asks.

"For loving him. For making him happy. For taking care of him," Jace says but in his head he is saying, I'm sorry. Sorry that you fell for Alec. Sorry you had to meet him like this. Sorry that you're going to end up getting hurt. Sorry that you're into this mess and sorry because you don't deserve this.

Alec was right. Just by talking to Magnus, Jace can tell that he's innocent. He can also tell how genuine and caring Magnus is. Alec found a good one.

"And I will continue to do so," Magnus replies, making Jace smile.

"I like you. You're good for him," Jace says and Magnus smiles at Jace.

"Thanks. I like you too," Magnus says.

"But honestly, who's the better looking one? It's clearly me."

Magnus shakes his head and laughs, "Alexander all the way."

Jace gasps and touches his chest, "You wound me, Magnus."

"I will always pick Alexander," Magnus says.

"Good answer," Jace says and they smile at each other.

"Okay, food is done," Alec says as he enters the living room.

"Thank god. I'm starving," Jace says.

Alec looks between Jace and Magnus. He notices how relaxed and comfortable they were around each other, "So I'm guessing the talk went good?"

"It went great," Jace answers Alec but Alec ignores him and looks at Magnus. Jace notices this and opens his mouth in shock, making Magnus snort. Alec lips twitch a bit, seeing Magnus' reaction.

"Everything went well, Alexander," Magnus says.

Jace shakes his head and says, "Both of you breaking my heart today."

Alec raises an eyebrow, questionably.

"I think he's upset over the fact that I find you more attractive than him," Magnus explains to Alec.

Alec snorts at this, "It's about time someone told him that."

"Come on guys," Jace says, pretending to be hurt, although he is smiling.

"Okay, let me freshen up a bit and wash my hands, before eating," Magnus says as he stands up and heads to the bathroom. But not before caressing Alec's arm on his way over there.

"I can see why you fell for him. He's pretty great," Jace says once Magnus is out of the room.

"He's amazing," Alec replies.

"I mean, even I would date him," Jace says teasing Alec.

"Hey, he's mine," Alec says, pointing a finger at Jace, making him laugh.

"In all seriousness, He's good for you. Way too good," Jace says after he finished laughing.

"Don't I know it," Alec says looking down.

"Man, Izzy would love him," Jace says thinking out loud.

Alec looks back up and lets out a small chuckle, "Yeah she would." But Alec and Jace lets out a sigh, knowing that Izzy can never meet Magnus.

"I understand now, you know," Jace says after a moment of silence. Alec looks at Jace, confused.

"Why it's so hard for you to lie to him. I mean, at one point I even wanted to tell him to call me Jace."

"Jace…"

"No, I'm serious. I get it. Only spoke to him for a few minutes but I can tell we can be good friends."

Alec nods at Jace, understanding what he's getting at. Alec was about to say something else when Magnus came into the living room and says, "Alright, let's eat."

"You heard the man!" Jace says as he stands up and starts walking towards the kitchen. Magnus winks at Alec, gives him a kiss on the cheek and follows Jace out of the room, with Alec following them from behind.

Once they entered the kitchen, Jace and Magnus sat down by the dining table while Alec served them. He made sure to give Jace his beer and Magnus, wine.

"This looks delicious, love," Magnus says, looking at the food in front of him.

"Thank you," Alec says giving Magnus a kiss on his temple, "Alright guys, dig in." Alec sits down next to Magnus as they started eating.

"So, Jonathan what do you do?"

"I'm an Athletic trainer," Jace answers without hesitation.

"Interesting, what made you decide to go into that field?" Magnus says.

"Well, I used to play football in High School and University and I got an injury causing me to lose my scholarship and I wasn't able to play football again. I help others who went through the same and help prevent it from happening to others," Jace says.

"Impressive," Magnus says.

"Thank you," Jace says. "I heard you own the club, Downworlders."

"Yeah, ever been?"

"Actually, yes," Jace says, surprising Alec. He knows for the fact that this was not discussed when Jace was trying to figure out his background story. So he knows that Jace is actually telling the truth.

"Really?," Magnus asks.

"Mhhm. Place is pretty great. Went there with a group of friends and had a blast. Honestly, one of my favorite clubs."

"Why, thank you. Worked really hard. That place is my baby. I'm glad you had fun. That was my entire goal. For others to enjoy themselves."

"Well, you did an amazing job," Jace says as Magnus and him tapped their glasses together, while Alec watched the entire interaction with a small smile. Magnus always ends up making people like him. He doesn't even have to try. That's the way he is and he loved that about him. Alec didn't realize he was staring until Jace called him out, "Hey Alec, I think you might be drooling."

"Shut it, Jonathan," Alec says, while Magnus covers his mouth, hiding his laugh. But Alec caught him and manages to smile.

"Hey, I know Magnus is an attractive man and all. Even I can admit to that but I'm also here," Jace says teasingly but then he gets serious, "Are you okay bud?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just happy that my man and my best friend are getting along, that's all."

Jace and Magnus smile at Alec and Alec leans in to give Magnus a kiss on the cheek. Jace watches the whole thing with a small smile. He loves seeing his brother happy but to be honest this is really sad to look at. Alec looks at Jace and sees the sadness in his eyes. Alec is sure that Jace sees the same in his.

"Jonathan, can I ask you something?" Magnus asks, making Jace look away from Alec.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Woah, Magnus. I know I called you attractive and all but I don't go that way," Jace says teasingly. Alec rolls his eyes and mouths to Jace, really? "But, no. I'm not. Why?"

"I was wondering if you had a special someone so that maybe one day we can double date or something. But nevermind. Or I can introduce you to someone if you'll like?" Alec eyes widened at this but Jace took it calmly.

"That's okay. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I honestly just got out of one," Jace says.

"I completely understand. Been there, done that." Magnus replies.

The rest of their dinner was spent with Jace telling jokes and getting to know Magnus better. At one point they moved back to the living room and just spent the rest of the night just talking and drinking. Alec always knew that Jace is a great agent but he was really impressed with him tonight. He made sure Magnus was comfortable and Alec appreciates that. If anything, Jace made things easier for Alec. Not that this whole mission is easy, but Alec is glad he's not alone in this.

When it got late, Alec notices that Jace and Magnus were a bit tipsy. But he also notices how tired Magnus is and offered him to take him home.

"Jace, I'll be back. I'm going to drive Magnus home."

"Okay, no problem. It was nice to meet you Magnus."

"You too, Jonathan. Let's hang out another day."

"Of course," Jace replies as Alec and Magnus leave.

* * *

Alec arrived at Magnus' place and walked him to his door.

"I had a great time tonight. Jonathan is pretty great," Magnus says as he leans against his door.

"I'm glad and yeah you two seemed to hit it off,"

"Yeah, we did. He was fun to talk to."

"He has his moments," Alec says, amused. Magnus looks up at him with a big smile. "What?" Alec asks, smiling.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," Magnus says.

"Yeah?"

Magnus nods and pulls Alec into a tight hug, "Mhhm. I feel closer to you now."

"How so?" Alec asks, hugging Magnus back.

"Well, sometimes I feel like your secretive about things but after meeting your friend, I don't know. I feel like you're opening up to me. I love it. Means you trust me."

Alec pulls away from the hug, "You thought I didn't trust you?"

"I know you do. It's just nice to see it with my own eyes," Magnus says caressing Alec's cheek. Alec leans into the touch and takes Magnus' hand, kissing the inside of his palm.

"You should go inside and sleep," Alec says.

"I don't want to," Magnus says looking at Alec with hungry eyes. Alec gulps.

"Magnus…" But Alec was cut off when Magnus pulls him into a passionate kiss, which is quickly interrupted when Magnus yawns. Alec lets out a small chuckle.

"You're tired. Go to bed," Alec says.

Magnus sighs, "Fine. But stay the night."

"Not tonight, Mags." Alec says and Magnus pouts.

Alec chuckles, "Have I told how cute you are when you're tipsy?" Magnus shakes his head, "Well you are. Go inside. I'll come over tomorrow and I'll even spend the night. I promise. Okay?"

Magnus smiles, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alec leans down and give Magnus another kiss.

"Night,"

"Goodnight."

Magnus enters his loft and Alec leaves with his shoulders hunched down.

* * *

The next day, Alec kept his promise and went over to Magnus' loft with an overnight bag. Magnus greets him at the door with a kiss and gestures for Alec to come in.

"Mmm. Something smells good," Alec says as he walks in.

"Well, you cooked for me yesterday and I wanted to make something for you," Magnus says.

"I didn't know you know how to cook," Alec says, impressed.

"Just a few things. I mostly eat take out. But once in awhile I like to make something for myself."

"You surprise me everyday," Alec says looking at Magnus in wonder.

"The feeling is mutual," Magnus says and winks at Alec.

Alec chuckles and goes into Magnus' room to put his bag down as Magnus goes to the kitchen to check on the food. Once Alec put his bag down, he heads to the kitchen and sees Magnus by the stove. Alec slowly walks towards him and hugs him from behind.

"Alexander, would you mind setting up the dinner table?" Magnus asks.

"Anything for you,"Alec says, gives Magnus a kiss on the cheek and went to look for the plates.

Once everything was set up, Magnus served them their food and drinks and sat in front of Alec.

"Wow, Magnus. This looks amazing," Alec says looking at the food. Magnus made chicken alfredo.

"I hope it tastes amazing as it looks," Magnus replies.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Alec says as he takes a bite. Alec closes his eyes in pleasure.

"I'm guessing from your reaction, it's good?" Magnus asks as Alec nods happily giving Magnus a thumbs up.

Magnus chuckles as he takes a bite himself and says, "Yup, still have it."

They continued eating until someone knocked on Magnus door. Both Magnus and Alec look at each other, surprised.

"Were you expecting anyone?"

Magnus confused, says, "No. It might be a neighbor or something. I'll be right back." Magnus went to see who was at the door, when his next words made Alec tense up.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

* * *

Thank you guys for reading and thank you so much for your patience. Warning the next few chapters are going to get really intense. Thank you for sticking to this story. Let me know what you think. Who do you think is at the door?

Also, check out my book Friendship, Love And Disaster on Amazon.

Follow me on Tumblr: Vannita22


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Previously,

"Why the fuck are you here?"

Alec stands up to see who it was when he hears a deep voice say, "Hello, Magnus."

"Mags, is everything okay?" Alec says as he reached Magnus.

"Oh, who is this?" Alec turns to face the person who spoke and freezes. Standing right in front of him was no other than Asmodeus.

Magnus puts his arm around Alec's waist, "Everything is fine. He was just leaving."

"Don't be rude, Magnus. Why don't you introduce us?" Asmodeus says, still looking at Alec.

Magnus sighs, annoyed. "This is my boyfriend, Alexander. Alexander this is my… father, Asmodeus."

Asmodeus smirks at Alec and looks at him up and down, "Looks like you have a type." Asmodeus holds out his hand to shake Alec's hand and says, "Nice to meet you."

Alec stares at Asmodeus' hand for a while, clenches his jaw and reaches to shake Asmodeus' hand. I can't believe this is happening, Alec thinks. He thought he had more time. But now? It's like reality hit him with a ton of bricks. Alec just nods back at Asmodeus, there was no way he was going to say nice to meet you too.

Asmodeus lips curls up more at Alec's lack of response. Alec's face hardens at Asmodeus reaction. There's a reason why this man needs to be behind bars. He's dangerous.

"Okay, you can leave now," Magnus says.

"Not so fast son." Asmodeus says has he steps inside the loft and walks towards the living room, uninvited.

"Looks like you redecorated. Not bad," Asmodeus says as he spots an armchair and decides to sit there, getting comfortable. Magnus clenches his hands into fists as he strides towards Asmodeus and stands in front of him.

"What do you want?" Magnus asks, furious.

"I can't visit my son?" Asmodeus says with a smirk.

Magnus glares at him while Alec is trying so hard not to wipe off the smirk of Asmodeus' face.

Asmodeus sighs and sits up, "Fine. We need to talk." Asmodeus looks at Alec, "Alone."

"I have nothing to say to you," Magnus says.

"Well that's too bad. I won't leave until you agree to talk to me… How do you feel about me spending the night?" Asmodeus says, challenging Magnus.

Magnus closes his eyes in frustration. Alec puts his hand on Magnus' arm and caresses it. Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Alec. He then looks back at Asmodeus and says, "Fine. Let's talk."

"Mags, are you sure?" Alec asks and Magnus gives him a small smile and nods.

"Okay," Alec says as he caresses Magnus' cheek, while Asmodeus was watching the entire exchange with interest. Alec looks away from Magnus and notices that Asmodeus is staring at him, with a glint in his eyes. Alec stares back, holding Asmodeus stare as if to let him know that he's not afraid of him. Asmodeus eyes widen a bit and smirks.

"Let's go to my study," Magnus says being oblivious of Alec's and Asmodeus staring contest.

Asmodeus nods and starts walking towards Magnus' study, since he already knew where it was. Magnus starts to follow him but Alec reaches out to grab Magnus' hand. Magnus looks at Alec, "Call me if you need anything," Alec says. Magnus nods at him and reaches up to give Alec a soft kiss. Magnus pulls back, squeezes Alec's arm and leaves.

Meanwhile, Alec stays standing there, looking at Magnus walking away. This is the opportunity that Alec has been waiting for. Who would have thought that Asmodeus would show up at Magnus place. Alec knows that he'll probably won't have this chance again in a while. With that in mind, Alec quietly walks towards Magnus' study and notices that his door is slightly open. Carefully, Alec leans against the wall, making sure he was close to hear their conversation but not close enough to be seen. Alec takes out the recorder from his pocket, just for precaution.

"What do you need to talk about?" Magnus asks.

"You've been ignoring my calls," Asmodeus says, ignoring Magnus' question.

"Is that it?" Magnus asks, annoyed.

"Well, if you picked up my calls, I wouldn't have came here. I thought you would have learned this from last time," Asmodeus says.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to work with me," Asmodeus replies right away.

"No," Magnus answers, "I don't know how many times do I have to repeat myself to you. The answer will always be no."

"I need you," Asmodeus says.

"Ha! That's rich."

"I'm serious Magnus. With you in the team, we can do great things and with the skills you have, my business can go up in a different level."

"I want no part of your business," Magnus seethes. "I can't wait until you get caught. I hope you rot in jail for the things you've done," Magnus continues.

"My, my," Asmodeus gets close to Magnus and lowers his voice, "No matter how much you try to tip the feds about me, I'm always one step ahead."

Magnus eyes widen.

"What? You thought I didn't know it was you?" Asmodeus says.

Alec gasps. Robert told him that there was an anonymous person telling them where Asmodeus will be. But they were always unable to catch him because by the time they got there, Asmodeus and his men cleared out. Alec didn't know it was Magnus. He didn't know that Magnus was putting himself in danger for this. This was the proof he needed to prove to Robert that Magnus is innocent.

"But I always forgave you because you're my son. So I decided to offer you a job instead. But you never seem to take the bait. Hmm I wonder if that pretty boy of yours will take the offer. He'll be a perfect new addition," Asmodeus says, bringing Alec's attention back to them.

"You leave him out of this. Don't you dare involve him in this."

Asmodeus puts his hands up in surrender, "Fine. But if you dare to tell the feds on me again, I don't know what I would do. Whether you're my son or not."

"Are you threatening me?" Magnus asks, as his hands turns into fists.

Asmodeus smirks, "Seems like I am." Asmodeus puts a hand on Magnus' shoulder, "I think this conversation is was good to see you again. I'll let myself out."

Alec eyes widen, realizing that if he doesn't move soon, Asmodeus is going to catch him. So as quickly as possible, Alec went back to the living room.

Alec hears the front door close as Magnus enters the living room with a grim look on his face.

"Mags, are you okay?"

Magnus shakes his head and makes a beeline to the kitchen. Alec follows him and sees Magnus pour himself a cup of wine. Magnus drinks it all in one gulp and is about to pour himself more when Alec stops him by putting the wine bottle and glass on the counter.

"Talk to me," Alec says, holding Magnus' face between his hands.

"I hate him so much," Magnus whispers, closing his eyes.

"I know. What did he say to you?"

Magnus shakes his head, "He's a dangerous man, Alexander."

"I can tell. I remember you telling me that he was terrible. One look at him and I just knew."

"He does a lot of illegal things. He's unstoppable," Magnus confesses.

"Have you tried calling the police?"

Magnus nods, "I have, so many times. But he always manages to get away. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I understand now why you don't like talking about him," Alec says.

"Yeah that, among other things,"Magnus mumbles.

But Alec heard it, "Like?"

"Like the fact that he raped my mother and she ended up being pregnant with me," Magnus says.

Alec gasps, no matter how much information the institute has about Magnus, they don't know all the facts. This is one of them.

"I'm so sorry Magnus," Alec says and pulls Magnus into a hug. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, tightly.

"Magnus? Can I ask you something?" Alec asks, pulling away from the hug after a few moments.

"Yeah."

"Has he been here before?"

Magnus sighs and nods, "Once, a few years ago. I just didn't think he would come back here. He came because I didn't accept his phone calls. He's always after one thing."

"Which is?" Alec asks, hoping that Magnus tells him even though he already knows.

"He wants me to work with him. There's no way in hell that's going to happen," Magnus says. "He is such a despicable man… Alexander, don't you ever let him approach you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Magnus continues.

"I won't," Alec says.

Magnus sighs in relief, "I'm so sorry about this. Dinner was ruined because of him. The food is probably cold. I don't even think I have an appetite anymore to finish eating.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Alec says as he gives Magnus a kiss on the forehead. "I'll clean it up. Do you have any tea?"

"No, I ran out."

"Okay, I'll clean this up and then go out to buy some tea for us. You shouldn't be drinking."

Magnus sighs, "Okay. Even though I really want another drink."

Alec chuckles, "Go to the living room and relax. I'll be back soon."

Magnus nods,"Can you buy me some sweets?"

"Anything for you," Alec says and winks at Magnus.

Magnus leaves the kitchen and Alec gets started on cleaning it.

* * *

Alec leaves Magnus' loft to see Asmodeus leaning against the wall.

"Well, hello Alexander," says Asmodeus, sending chills down Alec's back.

"Uh, hi. I thought you left. Did you forget anything?" Alec asks, trying to be polite but in reality he just want to leave to buy Magnus his sweets and some tea.

"No. On the contrary, I was waiting for you," says Asmodeus.

This surprised Alec, "Me? What for?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I want to get to know who my son is dating," Asmodeus replies. Alec raises an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe," Alec says, making Asmodeus laugh.

"Smart and honest. Alright. I'll just get to the point," Asmodeus says.

Please do, Alec thinks, getting annoyed. But most of all, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know you were listening," Asmodeus says as Alec freezes, his eyes widening. "Now the question is why? Either you're very protective of my son or you know something about my business," Asmodeus continues.

Shit, Alec thinks. Shit, please don't tell me I got caught. I underestimated him. Play it cool Alec. Play it cool.

"I don't know what kind of business you do and frankly I don't care. Magnus doesn't talk about you for a reason and from what he told me, he's not fond of you. So yes, I'm protective of Magnus because I won't let anything or anyone hurt him," Alec says.

"You might not know anything about my business. But I can tell that you're curious," Asmodeus says, getting closer to Alec.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec says, tensing up.

"Don't test me. Alexander was it? I can tell from your eyes that you're craving to know what I do. Good news though, I've had my eyes on you ever since I met you."

"What are you saying?" Alec asks.

"I'm saying that I need more people like you. I can tell that you have potential. What do you say about coming to work with me?"

Alec's eyes widen. Is Asmodeus really asking Alec to work with him? On one note this is really good, this is an opening for Alec to catch Asmodeus in his act once and for all. But on the other note this mission has gotten more dangerous especially since this was out of the blue.

"What's the catch?" Alec asks. Asmodeus has to be after something.

"Magnus," Asmodeus says.

Alec clenches his jaw, "What about Magnus?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him. He's my son and all but if he does something stupid again, I might have to get rid of the problem."

This angered Alec, he took a hold on Asmodeus shirt and slams him against the wall, "Don't you dare touch him."

"I won't. If you agree to work with me," Asmodeus says with a smirk.

Alec lets go of Asmodeus and backs away from him.

"Don't worry. I will give you time to think about it. Here's my card. Oh and I'm sure that whatever you decide to do, you will keep this a secret from Magnus. You look like a guy who has many secrets," Asmodeus says, winks at Alec and leaves, leaving Alec staring down at the card in his hand.

Asmodeus does not play fair. Alec needs to report this to Robert as soon as possible.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

So I started a kindle countdown deal for my book, the price started from $.99 but now the price is $2.99. The price will go up again and this countdown will continue until the 28th. Then it will go to it's original price to $6.99. If you want to check out my book, it is called Friendship, Love, And Disaster

Follow me on Tumblr: Vannita22


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thank you for your patience and commitment for this story. You don't know how much it means to me. I honestly love all your reviews. I always reread them, especially when I get writer's block. It motivates me to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here's chapter 10 :)

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The next day, Alec went to the institute and walked straight into Robert's office. Robert looks up, startled as Alec closed the door. Realizing that it was just Alec, he sits up on his chair. Robert notices the look in Alec's eyes and immediately says, "What happened?"

Alec stands in front of Robert's desk and puts something on it. Robert looks down and sees the recorder he gave to Alec. Robert looks up again and looks at Alec, curiously.

"Magnus is innocent," Alec states.

Robert sighs, "Alec, we already discussed this-"

"I have proof," Alec interrupts him.

Robert's eyes widen, "What kind of proof?"

"Remember how you told me that there was an anonymous tip about Asmodeus whereabouts?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to deal with …" Robert stops talking as he realized what Alec was getting at. Alec nods, noticing that Robert just figured it out.

"Yeah, it's Magnus." Alec confirms.

"He told you this?"

"Not at first," Alec says.

"What do you mean?"

"Asmodeus showed up at Magnus' loft yesterday."

"What?!"

"I overheard their conversation. Asmodeus was the one who mentioned that Magnus has been the one giving us the information. He's known all along."

Robert rubs his face, "Damn it."

"He wants Magnus to work with him but Magnus said no. If you don't believe me, it's all on there," Alec says pointing at the recorder.

Robert picks up the recorder and clicks play to listen to the recording. Alec watches Robert as his face expressions changed from serious to shocked in a few seconds.

"That's not at all," Alec says after Robert finished listening to the recording..

"What is it?"

"Asmodeus approached me," Alec says.

"What did he want," Robert asks, curious.

"He wants me to work with him."

"Is that so," Robert says, standing up and crossing his arms. "This could be a good thing," Robert mumbles as he starts pacing. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. He told to me to think about it after he threatened Magnus."

"He threatened his own son?" Robert asks with one eyebrow raised.

"That man is a piece of work, dad."

"Which is why we need to put him behind bars as soon as possible," Robert says.

"Couldn't agree more," Alec says.

"Did he say anything about contacting you?" Robert asks.

"He gave me his card," Alec says as he takes out the card and gives it to Robert. Robert takes it and inspects it, "Huh, interesting."

Alec looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm saying, we've been trying to catch this man for years now and we had no type of contact information to track him and yet he gives out his phone number on a business card like nothing. It seems too easy."

"I did find it strange when he gave it to me," Alec says.

"From all the research I've done on Asmodeus, there's one thing I know for sure. He is not stupid."

"So it might be a burner phone," Alec says.

"Exactly. He might have countless of them, used for specific things."

"So tracing him is not an option," Alec says to himself.

"No. But lets think this through. If we take this opportunity, you can be our inside man. This could be our chance to catch him for good."

"It's not like he's giving me a choice to work with him."

"That's true," Robert says.

"So when should I contact him?"

"Today," Robert says, not surprising Alec and gives him the business card back to him.

"Understood," Alec replies.

"Now all you need to do is cut off ties with Magnus. Since he is innocent, we don't need to use him anymore. You're main focus is to contact Asmodeus and keep tabs on him so that we can catch him red handed," Robert says as he sits down again on his chair.

Alec freezes. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. But not now. He needs more time. Alec needs to think of something and fast.

"One of the main reasons Asmodeus approached me was because of Magnus. He's trying to use him as leverage for me to join him. It wouldn't make sense if I cut ties all of the sudden," Alec says trying to convince Robert of letting him stay close to Magnus. "Besides, Asmodeus still has his eyes on Magnus. I can protect him, since he's been helping us all along. Who knows what he will do to him," Alec continues.

Robert stays silent for a moment, thinking all of this through. While Alec is freaking out on the inside. Maybe he said too much. What if Robert figures out that Magnus is much more than a mission to him?

"You're right," Robert says, as Alec lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay, listen carefully. Once you start working for Asmodeus, your goal is to gain his trust. Become his right hand man, if anything. This will give you the chance to gather all the evidence we need to put him behind bars. You must and I repeat, you must keep me informed at all times. Once you settle things with Asmodeus, we must form a schedule for you to report to me," Robert says as Alec nods. "I know this mission is very dangerous son, but I have faith that you can pull this off. It's why I picked you. Just don't get caught."

"I won't let you down," Alec says.

"Good. Now get back to work," Robert says as Alec turns to leave but stops when Robert speaks again,

"Alec?"

Alec turns around, "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always am," Alec says.

"Oh and one more thing," Robert says as Alec looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Once this is all over, you will cut off ties with Magnus Bane."

Alec clenches his jaw, nods and leaves the office.

* * *

Once Alec entered his apartment, he sat down on the couch, took out Asmodeus' business card and stared at it. Alec sighs, he can't keep dragging this mission any longer. He needs to end it. As much as he loves Magnus, putting Asmodeus in prison is his first priority. It's for their own sake. What happens afterwards? Well he needs to deal with that when the time comes. Without a second thought, Alec takes out his phone.

Here goes nothing, Alec thinks and dials the number that's on the card.

Asmodeus picks up on the first ring. "Well, hello Alexander," Asmodeus says, sending shivers down his back.

"How did you know it was me," Alec replies. Although by picking up on the first ring, proved to Alec that he was right about his suspicions. Asmodeus is using a burner phone.

"I have my reasons and I knew you would call sooner than later. I did put my son's life on the line."

Alec clenches his hands into fists. This man irritates him.

"If you lay one finger on him-"

"Don't worry. If you're calling, it means that you are interested in working with me, so you don't have to worry about a thing," Asmodeus says, interrupting Alec. "It is why you're calling, right?" Asmodeus continues, taunting Alec.

Alec clenches his jaw and says, "Yes."

"Excellent. I knew I saw something in you. Alright, I will contact you and tell you when and where we can meet so we can discuss."

"Wait. That's it," Alec says, confused.

"What? You expected I would tell you what I do over the phone?" Asmodeus says, amused.

Alec rolls his eyes, "Of course not."

"Good. Be sure to wait for a phone call," Asmodeus says and hangs up.

Alec sighs in frustration. Can this man be more cryptic? This is going to be harder than he thought. Alec could use a drink. Which is weird because he rarely drinks. This is how you know how much this mission is stressing him out. There's only one thing that can make him forget about this and feel better at this time or specifically, whom.

Alec is broken out of his thoughts when he hears his phone ringing. He looks at it and a soft, sad smile forms on his face. It was Magnus.

Alec picks up the phone and says, "Hey Mags."

"Hey darling. Is everything alright?" Magnus asks when he hears the tone of Alec's voice.

"Yes, everything is good. I was just thinking about you," Alec says.

"Oh, really?" Magnus says, smiling.

Alec chuckles, "Mhhm. What are you doing?"

"Just got home. You left in the morning so I wasn't able to talk to you. Loved your note by the way," Magnus says.

"Sorry. I had to go to work in the morning and didn't want to leave without leaving you something."

"It's okay, love. You explained on your note. I understand. Are you back in your apartment now?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah. Got here a few minutes ago, actually. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I did. I just have to do some conference call over the phone in a bit. But I wanted to hear your voice first. Have you eaten?"

Alec smiles , "Not yet. Was going to make myself something."

"Okay, good. I have to let you go to do this conference call but would you mind if I come over later? I have to discuss something with you and I rather not say it on the phone."

"Everything alright?" Alec asks, worried.

"Yes, love. Don't worry. I also kind of want to redo our dinner date, since things didn't go well yesterday. So I wanted to bring some ingredients and use your kitchen, if you don't mind."

"You don't have to do that," Alec responds.

"I know. But I want to," Magnus says.

"Okay. I will love that," Alec says with a soft smile.

"Great! I'll see you later," Magnus says and hangs up.

* * *

A few hours passed as Alec prepared for Magnus' visit. When he heard a knock on the door he immediately opened it, knowing that Magnus was on the other side.

"Hey," Magnus says with a bright smile.

Alec couldn't help but smile back, "Hey," he says as he gives Magnus a kiss on the lips. Alec notices the bags that Magnus is carrying and reaches out to give him a hand. Magnus thanks him as they head to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Alec asks, looking at Magnus taking things out from the bags.

"No, I'm okay, Just sit tight and look pretty," Magnus says, making Alec chuckle.

Alec did exactly that, he watches Magnus as he moves around the kitchen, flawlessly as he belongs there. Of course, Alec helped him once in a while to tell him where things were. But other than that, Alec watched Magnus in a comfortable silence, mesmerized.

That silence was interrupted when Alec's phone starts ringing. It took Alec a few seconds to realize his phone was ringing because he was too busy staring at Magnus.

Magnus notices this and tries not to laugh, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Huh?" Alec replies and Magnus gestures to the phone. "Oh right," Alec says, snapping out of it and looks down at the phone.

Alec immediately tenses up. It was an unknown number.

Asmodeus.

"I'll be right back," Alec tells Magnus as he leaves the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"Meet me now. The alleyway by Downworlders," Asmodeus says and hangs up.

Alec stays frozen, his phone still on his ear. Shit. Why now? Magnus is here and out of all places, Asmodeus wants to meet by Magnus' club. Alec has to come up with an excuse to step out for a bit. But damn it, he didn't want to leave Magnus alone. Did Asmodeus know that he was with Magnus? Is he testing him? Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he was. He needs to get this over with. With that in mind, he walks towards the kitchen and says, "Hey, Mags. I'm going to step out for a bit to buy some snacks for later."

"Ooh, can you get me some margarita mix? Completely forgot mine at home. Wanted to make us a drink," Magnus says.

"You got it," Alec says, relieved that he would have had to step out gave a quick kiss to Magnus' cheek and stepped out to meet Asmodeus.

A meeting that will change everything.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you guys think! I don't know if anyone read my one shot babysitting but I posted about my giveaway for a chance to win a signed copy of my book. There's only 3 days left to enter, but if anything I can try to extend it. The link is on my Tumblr. You can enter the giveaway by following me on Tumblr or twitter.

Tumblr: Vannita22

Twitter: Lucyblmb

*Next chapter will be posted sometime around this week :)*


	11. Chapter 11

As promised, here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Alec didn't realize how dark it has gotten when he stepped a foot outside. Alec decides to walk towards the club, thankfully it was in a walking distance. Alec didn't feel like taking the train or drive over there. But as Alec walked, there was this eerie feeling in the air, which made him feel uncomfortable. Usually walking at night calmed him. But not tonight. As he got closer to the club, Alec saw a shadow leaning against the wall. Knowing who it was, he felt shivers down his back.

"Good. You made it," Asmodeus says when he sees Alec.

"Well, you did say to meet you," Alec says.

"Alright, I'll get to the point. From the looks of it, seems like I interrupted something," Asmodeus says looking at Alec, noticing the annoyed look on his face and the way he was dressed. "Were you with my son?"

"As the matter of fact, yes I was," Alec says, annoyed with the fact that he is here and not with Magnus at the apartment.

Asmodeus smirks at Alec's reaction. "Okay. I'll be quick then," Asmodeus says and checks to see if anyone was passing by or at a hearing distance. Satisfied that no one was there, Asmodeus begins to talk.

"I run this organization and I'm very good at it. But you see, my organization is not really on the books."

"You mean illegal," Alec states.

"Exactly," Asmodeus says.

"What exactly do you do?" Alec says, playing along.

"I'm sure you have heard about the drug called, Edom. What am I saying? Of course you do. Everyone does," Asmodeus says smirking, feeling cocky.

"Let me guess, that's all your doing?"

"Well, of course it is. Don't get me wrong, I distribute other kinds of drugs as well. For example, Cocaine, Ecstasy, Meth and etc. You name it. But Edom? That's my own creation," Asmodeus says, feeling proud of himself.

Alec clenches his jaw and his hands into fists. Of course he did. Edom has killed hundreds of people. This drug is so addicting that many people are unable to stop from taking it. Alec knew that Asmodeus had something to deal with the drug from the file they have on him. But created it? That was news for him. This sick bastard knows exactly what he's doing and he has no remorse for it.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Alec asks, hoping for this conversation to be over quickly as possible. Just standing in front of Asmodeus sickens him. How can he possibly work with him? He's going to lose it.

 _It's part of the job, Alec. It's part of the job,_ Alec reminds himself.

"Well I was getting to that. I need more help with the transfer of the drugs. I have a factory at a secret location. I am of course in charge of the money. I have people who check the merchandise before packing them. Then I have others who carry the drugs to a truck and I also have drivers and so on. I would like for you to be part of the heavy lifting," Asmodeus says.

Alec just stares at him, "That's all? Just carrying the drugs?" Alec acts disappointed, gaining Asmodeus attention. But in reality, he's disappointed over the fact that he won't get any details if he is just carrying the drugs to a truck. That won't do.

Asmodeus amused, says, "For now. I want to see if I can trust you first. If I do, well you will be more involved in my organization."

Damn it. If Alec earns Asmodeus' trust, he will definitely know all the information he needs to know about Asmodeus drug trafficking. He would know where the drugs are going. When the will be shipped and when it will arrive. Alec just knows it. He needs to gain Asmodeus' trust as soon as possible. He needs to get valuable information to capture this son of a bitch.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Alec says, smirking back at Asmodeus. Asmodeus eyes widen a bit, not expecting Alec's reaction but at the same time impressed.

Asmodeus stares at Alec for a while, "I can see why my son is infatuated with you."

Alec just looks at him.

"Are you sure you will be able to keep this a secret from Magnus?" Asmodeus asks.

"Positive." Alec immediately answers.

"Hmm. Well I look forward in working with you. I'm sure we'll see each other soon. All you have to do is wait for my next phone call. We will be seeing each other very often, Alexander."

Alec nods.

"Now run along. I'm sure my son has something to tell you," Asmodeus says and walks away, leaving Alec standing there, confused. Does Asmodeus know something that he doesn't? Magnus did say he had to tell him something.

Alec looks to see if Asmodeus was out of sight and when he is, Alec lets out a breath of relief. That was intense. Now he needs to go back to Magnus and see what's going on but before that, Alec stops at a convenience store to buy some drinks and the margarita mix that Magnus asked for.

* * *

Alec steps into the apartment and is automatically hit by the aroma of Magnus' cooking. With a soft smile, he heads towards the kitchen, puts the bag on the counter and quietly stands behind Magnus and wraps his arms around him.

"You're back," Magnus says, smiling.

"Mhhm," Alec mumbles as he rests his forehead on Magnus' shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Magnus asks, surprising Alec. Alec didn't realize that he was out for a while.

"I was trying to find the Margarita mix you like so much," Alec answers, feeling guilty for lying.

"Ahh ok," Magnus says.

"Is the food almost done? It smells delicious." Alec says, changing the subject.

"Mhhm. Let me just make these drinks and we can eat," Magnus says.

"Okay. I'll just go and wash my hands before that," Alec says and kisses Magnus's cheek before leaving to go to the bathroom.

The moment Alec enters the bathroom, he leans against the door and slides down to the floor, his hands covering his face.

 _What am I doing? God, what am I doing?,_ Alec thinks. How can he come and face Magnus like nothing happened. If Magnus finds out that Alec just met up with Asmodeus, he will be devastated. On the outside Alec acts as if this mission isn't affecting him. But it is. It really is. What kind of mess did he get himself into. Alec is starting to freak out. He needs to calm down. He knows that Magnus can't see him like this or anyone else in that matter. With that in mind, Alec breathes in and out with his eyes shut. He slowly stands up and walks towards the sink. Alec looks at himself in the mirror for a few seconds and says, "You can do this. Just a little bit longer and this is all over. You're so close, dammit."

Alec lets out a sigh and starts washing his hands. He breathes in and out one more time before leaving the bathroom to go to the kitchen again. As Alec enters the kitchen, he sees Magnus setting up the table and Alec rushes by his side to help him out.

"Thank you, hun," Magnus says, reaching up to give Alec a kiss on the lips.

"Anytime," Alec replies.

They both sit down as Magnus serves Alec and himself food and drinks. When Magnus finished, he lifts up his glass as Alec does the same and says, "To our do-over date."

Alec chuckles and taps his glass against Magnus', "Cheers." Alec takes a sip of the drink and lets out a satisfied sound.

"So the drink is good?" Magnus asks.

"Really good," Alec replies.

"I'm glad. Dig in," Magnus says gesturing to the food which Alec happily obliged. He was starving.

"I have such a talented boyfriend," Alec says after taking a huge bite of the food. "What can't you do?"

"I can't draw," Magnus says, humoring him.

"I doubt that," Alec says, chuckling.

Magnus and Alec enjoyed their dinner, slowly. They shared a few words, laughs and of course drank some more. Magnus sure knows how to make a drink. They were having a lovely time when Alec remembered that Magnus wanted to speak to him. After they finished eating, they cleaned up after themselves and headed to the living room. They sat down on the couch as Magnus sat close to Alec and cuddled.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Alec asks, curious and worried at the same time.

"Oh, right," Magnus says. "I might have to go out of town again."

"Oh. Why?" Alec asks.

"Remember how I went to California when we first started talking?"

"Is this about your club over there?"

"Mhhm. I need to check a few things and see how's it going over there."

"Ahh, okay. When are you leaving?" Alec asks.

Magnus bites his lip, "I have to leave tomorrow."

Alec eyes widen, he didn't expect that. Did Asmodeus know about this? Is this why he told Alec that they will see each other often? Now that Alec thinks about it, Asmodeus definitely knew Magnus was means that Asmodeus is keeping tabs on Magnus, meaning that he needs to protect Magnus as much as he can. But another question came into Alec's mind. Did Asmodeus plan this? Did he make sure that Magnus would leave so that Alec can focus on working with him? Alec thinks he did.

"It was last minute and I had to get an early flight for tomorrow," Magnus explains, noticing Alec's reaction and his silence.

"How long will you be gone," Alec asks, feeling glum.

"Two weeks," Magnus answers with a sad smile.

Alec sighs and pulls Magnus closer, "Okay. Make sure to let me know when you land."

"I will," Magnus says and then checks the time, "It's late I should probably head back home."

"Stay the night," Alec says.

"Oh thank god," Magnus says.

Alec looks at him, amused with one eyebrow raised.

"I actually came here by car, have all my bags inside. I was hoping you would ask me to stay," Magnus says sheepishly.

Alec chuckles, "Sneaky you."

"What? I wanted to spend time with you before I leave," Magnus says.

"And I'm glad you did," Alec says kissing his temple. "Thank you for tonight. Food and drink was delicious. Spending time with you is always the highlight of my day."

Magnus gives Alec a soft smile, "Alexander, you're the highlight of my day too. I'll do anything for you." Magnus caresses Alec's cheek and pulls him into a kiss. A kiss that became heated in a few seconds.

"Bedroom," Alec gasps out and Magnus nods, both of them standing up quickly as Alec grabs Magnus' hand and made a beeline to the bedroom.

* * *

Alec and Magnus are laying down on the bed, sheets up to their waist, with soft smiles on their faces. Alec has his eyes closed as he caresses Magnus' back.

"Alexander?"

"Hmm," Alec responds.

Magnus was about to say something when he lets out a big yawn, making Alec chuckle.

"Okay, sleepy head. Time for you to go to sleep. I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow."

"Mmm. kay," Magnus mumbles.

Alec snorts at Magnus cuteness and kisses his forehead. Magnus smiles and lays his head on Alec's chest.

"I love you," Magnus says, sleepily, shocking the hell out of Alec. Alec freezes.

 _No. No, no, no. Why now? Why did it have to be now? Magnus, dammit. Why did you have to say those words?_

Alec hesitates and looks down. Magnus has completely fallen asleep. Alec closes his eyes and lets out a breath. Alec hopes that Magnus doesn't remember this tomorrow. He was falling asleep, he could have just blurted them out without realizing it. Alec sure hopes that is the case because what is he going to do if Magnus knew exactly what he was saying. Alec knows that if he says those words back, it will be over for him.

With one more look at Magnus, Alec says the words he can't bear to say out loud,

 _I love you too, so much. I'm so sorry._

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you have any concerns or just want to talk you can contact me through tumblr. I love hearing from you guys! If you have more prompts, let me know!

Tumblr: Vannita22

Twitter: Lucyblmb

*Published book on Amazon called, Friendship, Love, And Disaster

Also, if anyone is interested in reading the first three chapters of my book to see if it catches your attention let me know through Tumblr, Twitter or here and I'll send you an excerpt. My free giveaway has ended.  
Till next time :) You guys rock!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I was supposed to upload this on Sunday but things happened and I wasn't able to. I've been working on this chapter for a while, not sure if it's my best but I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think. If there's anything that I can fix, I would love to know and I'll definitely work on it. Well here's chapter 12!

* * *

The next day, as planned Alec woke up early to take Magnus to the airport. The entire car ride was silent, which worried Alec. Magnus has been acting weird ever since he woke up. Alec hopes it doesn't have to deal with last night. Alec is not sure if he's able to deflect it if it is. Alec glances at Magnus and sees him staring out the window with a thoughtful face.

Shit.

Alec tightens his hands around the steering wheel and keeps on driving. When they arrived at the airport, Alec double parks and looks at Magnus. He still hasn't realized that they have arrived.

"Everything okay?" Alec asks.

"Hmm?" Magnus says, distracted.

"We're here," Alec says with a small smile.

Magnus eyes widen. "Oh. I didn't notice," Magnus says with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I know. You seem distracted. Is everything okay?"

Magnus looks at Alec for a while, as if he was searching for something in his eyes..

"Mags?" Alec says as he reaches out to touch Magnus' cheek. Magnus blinks and leans into the touch.

"Everything is alright, darling. I guess I'm still tired," Magnus says.

"Okay," Alec says, not believing him.

"Alright. I guess I should start heading in. Help me with my bags?"

"Of course," Alec says softly as they stepped out of the car to get the bags out of the trunk.

"Well, I'll see you in two weeks," Magnus says after Alec got the last bag out of the trunk.

"Okay, text me when you land," Alec says.

"Will do," Magnus says and reaches up to kiss Alec.

"Bye," Magnus says softly when he pulls away and turns around to go inside.

"Bye," Alec whispers, staring after him and sighs.

It's going to be the longest two weeks.

* * *

A few days passed since Magnus left and it has been absolute torture. They of course kept in contact, but it was different. At least it felt different. Magnus has been acting weird. It worried Alec because he knows exactly what's going on and it has to deal with three little words. Words that he wants to say but can't.

Not only that, Magnus has been pretty busy and so has he, especially dealing with Asmodeus. Speaking of Asmodeus, he's in his office at the moment. Looks like he's about to get his first assignment.

Alec knocks on Asmodeus door.

"Come in," Asmodeus says and Alec walks in

"You need me for something?" Alec asks.

"How's my son?" Asmodeus asks with a smirk on his face. Alec clenches his hands into fists.

"I told you not to mention him," Alecs says in a hard tone.

Asmodeus snorts, "Alright, Alright."

"If that's why you called for me then I'm just going to leave," Alec says, annoyed and turns around to leave.

"Not so fast," Asmodeus says, and Alec turns back around to face Asmodeus with one eyebrow raised. "I have a job for you," Asmodeus continues.

"What is it?" Alec asks.

"You're going to be delivering your first set of drugs today," Asmodeus says and passes down a piece of paper to Alec. "That's the address of the place you have to go. There will be a few of my men there waiting with a truck. Your job is to deliver the drugs to them. I of course will need confirmation that you are there and did the job right".

Alec stares at him, "That's it?"

Asmodeus looks at him with a smirk, "Is there a problem?"

I hate this man, Alec thinks.

"No. Understood," Alec says.

"Good."

"Will that be all?" Alec asks.

"For now. You'll have to wait for your next orders," Asmodeus says, tauntingly.

Alec clenches his jaw, nods and leaves the office.

It's part of the mission. It's part of the mission, Alec. You got this.

Alec needs to report this to Robert, but how? Alec looks around the place to see if there was any place secluded where he can text Robert. Alec walks further down a hallway and sees that not many people are walking by.

This place is good as any, Alec thinks, looks around again and takes out his phone. Alec starts typing a message to Robert but then stops.

Hold on, Alec thinks.

Asmodeus is not the type of guy to do things out of nowhere. Everything is calculated and planned. This might be a test. Alec glances at his phone again and debates on whether to send the message or not. Alec sighs and deletes the message. He's going to go with his gut. Let's get this over with.

Alec heads over to the factory to pick up the drugs. Once he made sure he had all the drugs that he needs to deliver, he left to the destination. Once he got there he saw two big men beside the truck. So those are Asmodeus men. Alec made sure to look at their faces clearly. It's important to remember each and everyone faces for later. Once he gets Asmodeus trust, he'll be able to know everyone's names and that would make his job easier.

Alec got out of the vehicle that Asmodeus provided for him. The four men headed towards him and one of them takes out his phone to video call Asmodeus.

"The new guy just arrived," He says.

"Good. Let me see him," Asmodeus says as the guy turns the phone to face Alec. Asmodeus smirks and says, "Yup. That's him. You may proceed,"

Alec rolls his eyes.

"Where's the merchandise?" One of them asks.

"In the trunk," Alec says and opens the trunk for them to see.

Three guys step forward to check if anything was missing, while the other guy is still on the phone with Asmodeus. Once the guys made sure everything was good, they nod at the other guy.

"Everything is good sir," the guy says.

"Excellent!" Asmodeus says, still smirking.

Alec narrows his eyes.

"Congratulations Alexander. You just passed the test," Asmodeus says, while the other guys are trying to not laugh.

"Excuse me?" Alec says, feeling relieved that he was right about this whole thing but playing along so that Asmodeus doesn't notice.

"The drugs were fake. I just needed to see how fast you got there and if everything went according to plan."

"You fucker," Alec says out of anger and one of the guys was ready to put Alec down but Asmodeus stops him.

"There's no need for that. His attitude is the reason why I hired him," Asmodeus says. "I'm sure you have a lot to say to me, Alexander. So why don't you come back here so that we can talk." Asmodeus hangs up.

Alec shuts the trunk and leaves the place to and face Asmodeus.

* * *

"You think this is some sort of game?" Alec says the moment he barges into Asmodeus office.

"That was fast," Asmodeus says. "I need to learn how to trust you somehow."

"You're sick, you know that," Alec says.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," Asmodeus says, gleaming. Alec stares at him and in that moment he is reminded again how dangerous Asmodeus really is.

"So I passed your little test. What now?" Alec asks after a moment of silence.

"Always straight to the point aren't you?" Asmodeus says. "Well now that I know that you can do the job well done, I actually have another job for you."

"Is this one of your silly games or an actual job?" Alec asks, annoyed.

Asmodeus laughs, "Don't fret. It's an actual job. But not for today. Meet me here tomorrow and we can start working on your schedule. It's going to be fun working with you Alexander." Asmodeus says and dismisses him.

Alec leaves to go home, annoyed. Now that he went through the ropes of what he's going to be doing, he made sure to tell Robert the details of today. Now all he needs to do is report to him about the schedule he's getting tomorrow and then they can finally get a step closer to bring Asmodeus down.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. One week turned into two and things were processing fast. Alec was doing his job for Asmodeus and little by little he can see that Asmodeus was starting to trust him. But that's not what Alec is thinking about at the moment.

Since two weeks passed, it means that Magnus arrives today and Alec is panicking. Alec has been taking steps closer into putting Asmodeus behind bars. Which is a good thing, a great thing actually but where does that leave Magnus and him? It means he has to break it off soon and Alec does not want that. What's worse is that Alec knows Magnus is going to bring up the conversation he's been avoiding for two weeks.

Alec breathes in and out, trying to relax and leaves his apartment to pick up Magnus at the airport. Alec parks his car in the parking lot and goes inside to wait for Magnus. Alec looks around to see if Magnus has come out yet but doesn't see him. Alec starts to worry if he got the time wrong. What if he already arrived or his plane still hasn't landed. Alec is broken out of his thoughts when he sees a familiar face. There he is. Looking beautiful as always.

"Magnus," Alec calls out raising his hand to catch Magnus' attention.

Magnus gives Alec a small smile once he sees him and walks towards him. Alec pulls him into a hug and gives him a small kiss.

"I missed you. How was your flight?" Alec says as he pulls away from the kiss.

"I missed you too and the flight was good," Magnus says.

Alec looks into Magnus' eyes searching for something or anything. Usually Magnus is cheery and talking about his trip but that wasn't the case at the moment.

Alec sighs and says, "Alright, let's get you home." Alec helps Magnus with his bags and they walk towards the parking lot. Alec thought that maybe Magnus would open up more in the car ride but no. The entire car ride was spent in entire silence, which was driving Alec crazy.

* * *

They arrive at Magnus loft but Magnus still hasn't said a word. Alec has had enough, "Magnus what's going on?

"I'm just tired Alexander. It's been a long two weeks." Magnus says as he puts his bags in his room.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?!" Magnus says, turning around to face Alec.

"You been acting weird ever since you left. Did I do something?" Alec asks.

Magnus snorts, "Like you don't know."

"What?"

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," Magnus says.

Shit. Here we go. The moment Alec has been dreading.

Alec stays staring at Magnus and Magnus gets aggravated.

"Oh for goodness sake, I told you I love you," Magnus yells. "But you never said it back," Magnus says in a small voice.

"Magnus…" Alec says.

"I know you were awake. I know you heard me. Do you even love me, Alexander?"

* * *

So sorry, you're going to kill me for that cliffhanger. Thank you so much for reading! I'm working on speeding things up a bit with Magnus finding out about Alec. I already know how the chapter is going to go, I'm just working my way to get there. It's getting there guys. It's getting there :). Next chapter is going to be deep.

you guys can talk to me on Tumblr: Vannita22


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13 everyone! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Previously,_

 _"I knew you were awake. I know you heard me. Do you even love me, Alexander?"_

All of Alec's breath left him in that moment. Why now? Why did it have to happen like this. Why couldn't he have met Magnus in different circumstances. He hates this. He really hates this.

 _I love him. I love him. God, I love him so much. But can he say it?_

Magnus closes his eyes and looks down because of Alec's silence. "I guess I'll take that as a no," Magnus whispers.

Alec steps forward but stops when Magnus holds his hand up.

"I think you should leave," Magnus says, sounding so broken.

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus…"

"Just go!... Please, just leave," Magnus says, turning around, his back facing Alec.

"No," Alec says, not realizing that he said it out loud. Magnus turns around and stares at Alec with wide eyes.

 _Alec? What are you doing?_ Alec thinks to himself as he steps closer to Magnus.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alec says.

Magnus tries to step back but Alec wouldn't let him as he reaches out to hold Magnus' hands.

"You don't love me," Magnus says in a small voice.

 _Fuck this._

Alec reaches out to touch Magnus' face, staring deeply into Magnus beautiful eyes. "You idiot, how can I not love you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Magnus gasps, "B-but you stayed silent. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I panicked," Alec confesses.

"Why?" Magnus asks.

"I-I've never been in love before, Mags. I got scared. Everything with you is so new to me. I've never felt this strong about anyone before. I never thought that I would find someone so amazing and so wonderful like you and that you would love someone like me."

 _A Liar._

"Alexander…" Magnus says reaching out to caress Alec's cheek. Alec takes that hand and kisses Magnus' palm.

"You're everything I ever dreamed of. You're everything to me and you deserve so much better."

Magnus frowns, "Alexander, no."

Alec shakes his head, "No. Trust me, you do. But I don't ever want to let go of these hands. I don't ever want to let go of this amazing, sexy, beautiful, loving and selfless man right in front of me. I love you. Dammit Magnus Bane, I am so in love with you," Alec says as a tear runs down his face.

There. He said it. He actually said it. It hurts. It really hurts that it has to be this way but Alec can't keep these feelings inside anymore. He just wants to love this incredible man.

Magnus stares deeply into Alec's eyes as he wipes the tear away from Alec's face and Alec does the same.

"I love you so much," Magnus says before pulling Alec's head down to kiss him, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. Alec pulls Magnus closer, kissing him passionately. Magnus pulls away from the kiss and Alec looks at him questioningly.

Magnus reassures him by giving him another small kiss, "You said that I deserve better. But you're wrong. You are everything I need. Everything I want. You're not the only one who is scared because let me tell you this, sure, I've fallen in love before. But not like this. Never like this. Thank you for loving me," Magnus says.

"No, thank you for loving me," Alec says as more tears fall.

"You deserve it," Magnus says with a soft smile, wiping Alec's tears away. Magnus is so touched with Alec's feelings for him and how much he loves him. But little did Magnus know, Alec wasn't only crying about his love for Magnus. It was so much more.

 _I don't deserve you._

Alec lets out a choked laugh and crashes his lips to Magnus and kisses him passionately.

Next thing you know, Magnus is backing them up towards the bedroom and Alec kicks the door closed.

* * *

Magnus and Alec are laying down on the bed,peacefully. Alec has a content smile looking at Magnus, who fell asleep not too long ago. He was tired from his flight and the love making they did. Alec reaches out to push back some hair that was covering Magnus face, satisfied that Magnus's beautiful face wasn't covered anymore, Alec lets out a happy sigh while staring at Magnus lovingly.

 _So beautiful,_ Alec thinks. He really doesn't deserve this man, no matter what Magnus says. He's too precious. But damn, he makes him so happy. He's never been this happy in his entire life. This what Alec wants to live for. Alec is broken out of his thoughts when his phone starts to ring. Alec reaches out to grab his phone from the dresser and checks the caller ID and sees that it's Jace calling. Alec slowly untangles himself from Magnus and picks up the phone.

"Hold on," Alec whispers on the line and grabs his boxers from the floor to put them on. Alec leaves the room quietly and goes to the living room.

Alec puts his attention back to the phone call, "Whats up?"

"Let me guess, you're at Magnus place?"

Alec smiles, "Yeah. He got back today."

"I didn't interrupt anything, right?"

Alec snorts, "No, you're good. He's sleeping right now."

"Please tell me that you two, got some food in your systems at least," Jace asks teasingly.

Alec smirks, "Oh we did. We took a break at one point to eat but then we just couldn't take our hands off each other."

"Okay, good. Wait, I didn't need to know that. I mean good about the food," Jace rambles making Alec bust out laughing.

Jace shakes his head on he other line with smile on his face and after a while says, "So what's the verdict?"

Alec sighs, knowing that this conversation is not going to end well.

"I told Magnus that I love him," Alec blurts out.

Jace stays silent. Alec closes his eyes, waiting for hell to break loose.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Jace yells.

 _There it is._

"Jace."

"We talked about this Alec."

"I tried to keep it in. I really tried. But I couldn't. It was hard and I know I made this worse but he loves me Jace. He loves me and I love him. I love him so much," Alec says, knowing very well the consequences.

"Why do you keep burying yourself deeper into this mess?" Jace asks.

"Two words. Magnus Bane," Alec says with a small smile.

"There's no coming back from this, you know that right?" Jace says.

Alec knows this perfectly well. He was screwed from the start and there's only one thing left to do.

"I'm going to tell him everything," Alec says.

"Alec…" Jace says.

"I know that I can't right now. I know that. Which is why I need to make sure I complete this mission as soon as possible. Once it's over, I will tell him everything."

"Are you sure about this?" Jace asks.

"He's my clary, Jace," Alec says after a moment, knowing that Jace will get it.

Jace curses, "You don't think I know that? This is what makes things worse. Buddy, don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you found love. God, the famous Alec Lightwood who didn't do relationships, fell completely in love. Do you know how amazing that is? And with Magnus Bane. You got yourself a good one bro. He's perfect for you. You two are perfect for each other."

Alec smiles and says "I know."

"I'm worried Alec. I really am." Jace says after a moment of silence.

"Me too," Alec whispers. "He might never forgive me when he finds out. I might lose him."

"I know," Jace says. Like he always said, this was not going to end well.

"But I just need to be with him until then," Alec says in a small voice.

Jace sighs, "You're a fool in love."

"Don't I know it," Alec says.

"Alright man, go back to your man. I honestly don't know what else to tell you, you just need to be careful. It's late, get some sleep."

"Alright, night and thanks." Alec says.

"No problem buddy, night." They hang up.

Alec heads back to the room and sees Magnus awake.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Alec asks softly.

"Had to use the bathroom. Where did you go?" Magnus says.

"Ja...Jonathan called me. Left the room so I wouldn't wake you," Alec says as he gets under the covers and pulls Magnus close to him.

"Aah, okay. How is he?" Magnus asks as he snuggles up to Alec.

"He's good. Pretty much told me that you're perfect for me."

"Oh really?" Magnus asks.

Alec laughs, "yeah."

"I'm glad," Magnus says as a yawn takes over.

Alec chuckles, "Go back to sleep,"

"Mmm, kay."

"I love you," Alec says, making Magnus smile.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that. I love you too." Magnus says.

"Good, because I'm going to say it every chance I get," Alec says.

And he means it. Alec will let him know he loves him until he doesn't have the chance to say it again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Next chapter I'm going to wrap it up a bit and focus on what made me write this story in the first place. Expect a lot of angst. Don't worry, It won't be the last chapter :). We need to save this wonderful show! #saveshadowhunters


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm back. So sorry for the long wait. There was a lot of complications with getting this chapter done and posting it. I wanted to post this months ago but life happened. Either way I made sure to make this chapter super long for you guys. Thank you so much for your patience. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The next few months passes by in a blur. Alec determined to get this case closed has been working his hardest to climb up the ladder, to catch Asmodeus in the act. Alec has impressed Asmodeus so much that he was offered to be Asmodeus second man. Alec of course, accepted. This was all part of the plan. Robert was ecstatic that Alec was able to get to that spot in a couple of months. It proved to him that Alec was taking this seriously. But little did he know, that the main reason Alec was rushing, is to have a normal life with Magnus. Alec just has to find the main evidence that will get Asmodeus locked up for good. Alec can't make any mistakes now. If he does Asmodeus will find a way to get out of it. That man is a ticking bomb, you do not know what he is thinking.

Alec is almost there though. He just needs one more piece of evidence and he is all set. Alec has recorded messages, pictures, names that Asmodeus works with, locations and so on. The only thing that he is missing is the official paperwork. Yes, Asmodeus has everything organized and written down. He may be dangerous but he likes to be on top of things and have all of his paperwork organized. Problem is, it's all in Asmodeus safe in his office. He might be his second hand now but he still hasn't been able to figure out the safe code. Besides, Asmodeus does not leave his office and when he does, he has security and cameras all stationed there. Alec knows that he can get all the information he needs. He just needs a distraction and help to turn off all the cameras. That's where Simon comes in. Simon is not only a computer tech, he's also an incredible hacker and inventor. He's terrible at field work but when it comes to any type of technology, he's the one to god, Izzy and Simon came back at the right time.

Speaking of Asmodeus' office. Alec has been summoned. He hopes he can get a good look at the safe again. Time is crucial and it's Alec's goal to end this by this week.

"You called for me?" Alec says as he enters the office.

"Would it kill you to call me sir," Asmodeus says with a smirk

Alec stares blankly at him.

Asmodeus laughs, "This is why I like you."

 _And I don't_ , Alec thinks.

"Close the door, I need to talk to you about something," Asmodeus says. Alec raises an eyebrow but closes the door.

"What about?" Alec asks.

"About you taking over for a couple of days."

Wait what? Did he just hear correctly?

"Are you serious?" Alec asks, dumbfounded. Alec knew he was good but not that good.

Asmodeus smirks, "Completely serious. I trust you. You're my second hand for a reason. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll become my son in law one day."

Alec clenches his fists. Marrying Magnus, would be his dream. But Asmodeus being part of his and Magnus' life? There's no way in hell.

Asmodeus notices the hardened look on Alec's face, "Not amused, I see."

"Is there a reason why I'll be in charge?" Alec asks, changing the subject.

"Straight to the point as always. Right. I will be leaving town. There was something wrong with the shipment again. This is the fifth time this month. I have to go in person and see what happened. So I will need you here to keep everything in order."

Alec tries really hard not to gloat. He knows exactly what is going on with the shipments. It has to deal with the team he sent to stop them.

"Understood. When will you be leaving?"

"I will have to leave tomorrow," Asmodeus says, watching Alec carefully.

 _Yes! This is perfect_ , Alec thinks.

"Alright, I'll make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Good. You can take the rest of the day off. I'll stay here and keep everything in order. The rest of the days is up to you. You already know what to do. I know someone must be missing you."

Alec really hates when Asmodeus brings up Magnus. Whether he says his name or not, Alec knows when he is talking about Magnus. But he'll let it slide this time because frankly, he misses Magnus so much. Alec hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with him due to all the work Asmodeus has been giving him. Alec used an excuse of him having to leave the city with Jace to work with one of his clients. Yes, it was a poor excuse but it's been working so far. He can't wait to see him. With that in mind, Alec nods at Asmodeus and leaves.

* * *

Alec headed straight to Magnus' loft. Magnus still believes that he's out of the city so Alec didn't bother to text him that he was visiting. If anything he wanted to surprise him. That's why Alec made sure to buy Magnus' favorite wine on his way there.

Alec knocks on the door and after a few seconds Magnus opens the door, confused. The moment he sees Alec outside his door, his face brightens giving Alec his favorite smile.

"Alexander!" Magnus says. "You're back!"

Alec smiles, "Hey love."

Magnus reaches up to give Alec a kiss and Alec pulls him closer, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Someone missed me," Magnus says.

"You have no idea," Alec says as he walks inside the loft.

"I thought you were coming at the end of this week," Magnus says.

"We got back early. Wanted to surprise you," Alec says.

"Well it's a pleasant surprise. I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. So what do you say about a movie night?" Magnus says.

"Sounds like a plan. I got your favorite wine as well."

"Perfect! I love you." Magnus says.

"I love you too."

Magnus takes the wine bottle from Alec, tells Alec to sit down and heads to the kitchen to serve them some wine. Alec gets comfortable on the couch and lets out a sigh of relief. He sure missed this. He just needed a day like this where he can sit down, relax and spend time with Magnus. Tomorrow the real work starts.

* * *

The following morning, Alec went inside Asmodeus' office and discretely notes down where all the cameras are in the office. Mentally of course. Alec can't risk writing it down since he is being watched. So far Alec counted four. But knowing Asmodeus there must be more, Alec can't risk of being caught, so he made the decision to contact Simon and set up a meeting with him to discuss all the details. Simon usually helps Alec in missions where there's high up security and Simon is the only one that can control the cameras. Most of the time Alec doesn't need him but this mission is tricky. Alec knows that he can't stay the entire day in Asmodeus office, thinking about the cameras. If anything, Alec has to pretend he likes doing this job. Asmodeus is definitely watching.

With that in mind, Alec started to do all the things that Asmodeus left him to do. The rest of the day went easier than expected but that's because Alec has watched Asmodeus' every move, that he had everything memorized. Sigh, he can't wait to get out of this place.

Later that day Alec walked towards Simon's and his meeting place. Alec made sure he wasn't followed, he knows that there are some people who are furious over the fact that he was put in charge and Alec is not taking any chances.

"Alec!" Simon says the moment he spots Alec.

"Hey Si," Alec says as he pats Simon's back.

"Alright, what do you have?" Simon asks.

Alec smiles. This is what he liked about Simon. Sure, there are times when he is talkative. Very talkative. But when it comes to work, he gets straight to the point.

The spent the next hours discussing the hideout, the office and the plan to end the mission.

* * *

The next day Alec stops in front of Asmodeus office. He needs to be cautious with what he is supposed to do in there. After having a productive and successful conversation with Simon last night about the possibility of hidden cameras, they discussed the next step. This is a step that Alec is very familiar with, especially working with Simon. They have done this a couple of times in other missions. The first time that Alec had to search for other cameras, Simon gave him a special object that scans the walls for specific camera wires. Ever since that day Alec kept the object for future missions like this one. The object is a miracle worker, it hasn't let him down once. It is also one of Simon's creation which he tends to brag about constantly. Alec acts as if he gets annoyed when he does but in reality he's impressed with the inventions Simon comes up with. It's genius work.

The best part is that the gadgets are not visible, which is a relief because there is no time to get caught. Alec made sure to attach the object on the back of his watch so that Simon can get better information. He just needs to be cautious and not make it obvious. With that in mind, Alec enters the office. Alec makes sure to take his time going around the office by walking slowly and checking that everything was were it belong. Or that is what he wants Asmodeus to believe as he watches him through the camera.

Alec continues to walk around the office, making sure to pass by the visible cameras when his watch his watch beeps. Alec tries not to smile. Looks like Simon's invention got everything they needed. Alec just needs to meet up with Simon again, later.

"You were right. There are definitely hidden cameras in the office." Simon says.

"How many?" Alec asks.

"About six," Simon says.

"Where?"

"One corner in the office. But the rest surround the safe. One on the safe ,one faces the safe, one on the right wall, one on the left wall, and one on the ceiling," Simon replies.

Alec is not surprised. Of course Asmodeus would have eyes everywhere when it comes to the safe.

"This guy literally has cameras facing the safe in different angles. Whatever this guy is hiding must be important," Simon states.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. It's the the last thing I need," Alec says. "So what do you think? Can you hack the cameras?," Alec continues.

"Already ahead of you," Simon says as he shows the laptop screen to Alec. Alec lets out a laugh and a wide smile at what he sees. It was Asmodeus office from every single camera view.

"Excellent work Si!"

"Thanks man. It's my job. I'm glad that Robert gave me the clearance to help you with this."

"Me too. Now all that is left is the safe," Alec says.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Simon says with a mischief grin.

Alec smirks, "No… you didn't."

"Did I forget to mention that the gadget I gave you not only scans for hidden cameras but it also cracks codes from any safe that is nearby?" Simon says as he points at the corner of the screen. There in red was the code for the safe. The code that Alec has been wanting to get.

"Oh you fucking genius," Alec whispers.

Simon is about to say something else when he realizes what Alec just said. "Wait did you just call me a genius?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alec says still smiling at the screen.

Simon just smiles because it's a typical Alec thing to do.

"Oh and another thing, this type of safe is very difficult to get. There's only three in the entire world."

Alec raises his eyebrows in surprise. Of course a powerful man like Asmodeus has one.

"So what's the catch?" Alec asks, knowing that there's more.

"Well I might have cracked the code to open the safe. But it won't be easy to get things out of it," Simon says.

"What do you mean?"

"The safe comes with an sensor alarm. It won't ring when you open the safe. Only five seconds after you take something out. The difficult part is that you might trigger the alarm if you go through the files he has in that safe."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Alec asks.

"I got you covered," Simon says as he hands Alec another gadget.

"I thought you said this was not going to be easy," Alec says.

"It's not. But it's not impossible," Simon says with a smirk. "All you need to do is stick it in the safe once you open it. Thing is, it will only give you five minutes to find what you're looking for."

"I can get what I need before that," Alec smirks.

Simon laughs and raises his hand for a fist bump. Alec shakes his head in amusement and gives Simon a fist bump.

"So when are we doing this? When is Asmodeus coming back?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. It can be any day. He can come back tomorrow for all we know," Alec says.

"So, tomorrow then," Simon says, feeling excited.

"Tomorrow," Alec says determined.

So this it it. It finally goes down tomorrow. Alec is for sure ready to end this and he is confident in Simon and his skills. He knows that tomorrow will go as planned and if Asmodeus does come back tomorrow, Alec will not hesitate to arrest him.

* * *

"Are you ready Si?" Alec asks, wearing his hidden earpiece.

"Born ready," Simon says.

"Good. Remember the plan. I'll go in and do what I always do. I'll pretend to leave and that's when you control the cameras to make it look like I'm not in the office anymore," Alec says.

"I got you covered. Let's do this," Simon says.

Alec went inside the office and did as it was planned. When Simon gave him the signal to go back inside, Alec made sure to look around and make sure no one is watching him. When he got that covered, Alec went back inside and headed straight to the safe. Simon gave him the code as Alec entered the numbers on the keypad. A green light starts blinking, indicating that the code is correct.

Alec opens the safe and takes out the gadget that Simon gave him yesterday. He sticks it inside the safe just as Simon directed him. Once it was enabled Simon says, "Okay Alec, five minutes on the clock starting now."

"Got it," Alec says as he begins to search through the safe. He needs to find the right one, especially since there is a lot of files.

Alec went through each file carefully as fast as he can, when one of them catches his eye. All the other files where in the same regular manila folders, except for one. This folder was red. Alec raises his eyebrow. Can Asmodeus be more obvious?

Alec takes it out and goes through it. Alec eyes widen and a wide smile forms on his face.

 _Oh I got you now. You're so done,_ Alec thinks as he takes the gadget out and closes the safe.

"We got him," Alec says smiling.

"Yes!" Simon says.

Alec chuckles, "Thanks Si,"

"No problem man, let's finish this."

Alec texts Robert. _We got him._

Robert sends a text back. Your team will be on standby.

Alec went to do the rest of the work he needs to do but not before stopping by his locker to hide the file. When Alec gets to the factory section he notices something. He saw a couple of men that weren't supposed to be there. Meaning, they were Asmodeus men. Which means one thing. Asmodeus is back.

Perfect.

Asmodeus makes eye contact with Alec and walks towards him.

"That was a short trip," Alec says. Literally two days.

"Didn't take long to figure out what was going on," Asmodeus says.

Alec does not like where this is going.

"We have a mole," Asmodeus continues, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Asmodeus watches Alec expecting a certain reaction from him but Alec doesn't give in.

Alec looks at Asmodeus straight in the eye, "What are you implying?"

Asmodeus laughs and pats Alec on the back, "Don't worry. I know it's not you. I'm just messing with you,"

Alec rolls his eyes. He is tired of this bullshit. Oh well, he's going to find out in a bit that he was in fact the mole. Alec just gave the signal to let everyone know that Asmodeus was there. Alec can't wait to see his reaction.

"Right. So does that mean I can go now, since you're here," Alec says, wanting to leave before the place becomes chaotic.

Asmodeus waves his hand, "Yes, yes. Of course. In fact you can take the rest of the day off. Thank you for keeping this place under control while I was gone. I was watching,"

Alec sighs, playing his part, "Of course you where," and leaves, while hearing Asmodeus laughing in the background.

* * *

Alec steps outside with the file and sees Jace and the other Agents waiting for him.

"You ready, buddy?" Jace asks.

"Let's get this over with," Alec says.

With Alec's signal, all the agents barged inside to arrest Asmodeus. When they came out again, with them was Asmodeus struggling with the handcuffs.

"You will pay! You have no proof!"

"We have all the proof that we need," Jace says as Asmodeus glares at him. Asmodeus struggles with the cuffs again and looks around and makes eye contact with Alec, who was looking at Asmodeus with hatred.

"You! It was you!," Asmodeus accuses Alec. Alec makes no reaction to what Asmodeus is saying but then Asmodeus starts to laugh hysterically, "Oh you clever boy. My son sure knows how to pick them. Oh how I wish I can see the look on his face when he finds out that his dear Alexander has been using him to get to me."

That did it.

Alec rushes forward to attack Asmodeus but was pulled back by two other agents.

"I hope you rot in jail, you scumbag," Alec seethes.

Asmodeus starts laughing again, "Look at you. You actually fell in love with him. Too bad it's not going to last."

Alec tries to escape the hold that the two agents had on him. Jace notices this and gestures to another agent to grab Asmodeus, while he rushes towards Alec.

Asmodeus smirks at Alec while he is taken away.

"Alec. Alec look at me. He's not worth it. You got him buddy. You got him, okay. The mission is done. You don't have to see him again." Jace says but Alec turns his face to look at Asmodeus again. So Jace holds Alec's face and brings it to face him and whispers to him so that Alec can be the only one to hear the next part, "Magnus doesn't have to see him again. Think about Magnus."

Alec closes his eyes and lets out a breath of relief. Jace gestures to the agents to let Alec go.

"You okay?" Jace asks Alec once he opens his eyes and nods. "Good. Now you're the leader of this team, so finish your job and we are done with this mess. We can do anything you want after this is done," Jace continues.

"Magnus. I want to see Magnus," Alec whispers.

"And you will. Just wrap this up and you will," Jace says as Alec breathes in and out and then faces his team.

"You guys never seen me that way. I always keep my cool with missions like these," Alec says.

"It's cool boss. It must have been a nightmare working for Asmodeus as undercover. We understand," One of the agents said.

"It was. But that's beside the point. Thank you for your hard work today. We finally put Asmodeus behind bars. Thank you for the help. It's time to head back to the institute," Alec says.

"I have a question though," One female agent says.

"Yes?" Alec says.

"What was with him talking about his son and you? Was he part of it?"

Alec clenches his fists. Jace decides to answer, "His son had nothing to deal with this. Alec made sure of that. Asmodeus is one crazy guy, don't believe a word he says."

The female agent nods and walks away with the others.

"Thank you. Can't get him more involved with this."

"No problem. They're going to find out sooner or later, you know that right?" Jace says.

"I know. But not now. Magnus needs to be the first person I tell everything to."

With that said, they headed back to the institute. When they got there, all the agents were gathered and the moment that Alec walked in, everyone started clapping. People started congratulating him and praised him for his tremendous work. Izzy and Simon were there as well and the moment Izzy saw him, she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you big brother," Izzy says with a big smile.

"Thank you, sis." Alec says and hugs her back. Izzy pulls back and sees the look on Alec's face.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asks.

"Yea, I'm just exhausted. The mission was very draining."

"I understand. Take it easy for the rest of the day." Izzy says.

"I will. I'm going home right after I fill out the report."

"Good. One more thing, when are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Izzy asks. A small smile is formed on Alec's face just thinking about Magnus.

"Hopefully soon. Just not now Iz." Alec says, hoping she understands.

Izzy narrows her eyes, looking at Alec,sighs and says, "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Alec says as he sees his mom heading their way.

"Mom!" Alec says, surprised. Not expecting to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see my boy and congratulate him," Maryse says as he pulls Alec into a hug. Alec was about to say something when he sees Robert heading his way.

"There he is! The man of the hour. Agent Alec Lightwood. My son," Robert says as he pats Alec's back. "I'm so proud of you son. Good work. We finally got him."

"Thanks, dad," Alec says, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I'm just going to fill out that report," Alec says as he walks away, leaving his family staring after him, worried.

A moment later, Alec comes back, changed and ready to get out of the institute. Being here is too much for him right now. He just has one thing in his mind, and that is to see Magnus. He sees his family at the corner talking to a few of other agents and stopped when they see Alec heading their way.

"All done?" Robert asks.

"Yes, I left it on your desk." Alec says.

"Good. You can go home now and rest. We can celebrate some other time," Robert says, making Alec raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Maryse noticing the look on Alec's face says, "We wanted to celebrate as a family tonight but you look exhausted so we decided to have a family dinner some other day. Maybe next week?"

Alec smiles, "Yeah, that sounds good mom." Alec reaches out to give her a hug and says bye to the rest of his family. Jace pulls him into a hug and says, "Go and see your man." Alec squeezes his arm with affection and leaves the institute.

* * *

Today is the day. After finally catching Asmodeus and things have settled down at the institute, it's time to tell Magnus the truth Not only today is the day he decided to tell Magnus, it's also the day of their anniversary. It's been a year now and he falls more in love with Magnus every day. Magnus is it for him and with that in mind, Alec did something spontaneous. He bought a ring. No, it's not an engagement ring. It's too soon for that. Although, Alec would have definitely bought one but they are not ready for that. So Alec bought him a promise ring. Alec knows what he wants and that's to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. Alec wants to make sure that Magnus knows that he is it for him and that there will be a proposal in the future. But he will only give the ring to Magnus if Magnus decides to forgive him.

He has everything planned. He's going to surprise him at home, with a romantic dinner and after they eat, Alec would take Magnus to living room and have him sit. After that, Alec would tell him everything and show him the ring so that Magnus knows that he is serious about him. But Magnus has the choice to kick him out and hate him or forgive him and be with him. Alec hopes it's the second one.

Alec arrived at the loft and lets out a breath of relief when he doesn't see Magnus. Alec notices a note on the table and picks it up.

 _Alexander,_

 _Had to step out for a moment. An emergency came up at the club. I will see you at home tonight and we can celebrate ?._

 _Love you,_

 _Your Magnus._

Alec has a goofy smile on his smile when he puts the note down. Everything is going according to plan. He made sure to speak to Raphael and Catarina and they all came up with a plan to keep Magnus out of the loft. Now it's time for Alec to prepare for the main event.

Alec was in the kitchen when he hears the front door open and close. Alec breathes in and out. It's showtime.

Alec walks out of the kitchen to greet Magnus and sees him getting his coat off, annoyed.

"Alexander, you would not believe what kind of day I've had…" Magnus trails off as he looks up and notices the decorations. Magnus gasps and his eyes widen as he looks at Alec.

"Did you do this?" Magnus asks in a small voice.

Alec nods with a small smile on his face, "Yeah, do you like it?"

"Alexander, it's beautiful," Magnus says as he looks around. There were small lights hanging from the ceiling, the table was set with a nice maroon tablecloth, white plates and utensils wrapped in a napkin. There were small lit candles around the loft. Magnus felt little butterflies in his stomach looking around the room. Only Alec can make him feel this way. Magnus wonders how Alec was able to do this, when he suddenly stops looking around and looks at Alec again.

"Wait, it was you! You planned this entire day didn't you. I was going crazy being called to different places, different emergencies that had nothing to do with me."

Alec smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, Mags. I had some help from Catarina and Raphael."

"Now it makes more sense. It screamed them," Magnus says, teasingly.

Alec chuckles, gets closer and wraps his arms around Magnus' waist, "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I love you," Magnus says as he reaches up to kiss Alec.

"I love you too. Now get your sexy butt over there and wait for me. Food is ready."

Magnus giggles and heads over to the table, while Alec goes to the kitchen to get the food.

When Alec comes back and serves the food, he also made sure to go back to the kitchen to grab Magnus' favorite wine and two glasses. Meanwhile, Magnus is staring at him adoringly. Alec was so focused on making sure everything is perfect that he didn't notice Magnus stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Alec closes his eyes and smiles.

Magnus sits down again and looks down at the food, happily. Alec made him medium rare steak with mash potatoes and his favorite sauce. But what really made Magnus happy, is that Alec used his late mother's sauce recipe. A recipe that Magnus showed Alec one time, when they had a cooking date. Magnus has never revealed that recipe to anyone but Alec and that shows how much Magnus trusts him.

Alec sits and Magnus looks at him, his eyes full of love, "You treat me so well."

"Anything for you," Alec replies.

Magnus eyes brightens as he picks up his wine glass as Alec does the same.

"Happy anniversary my love, and many more to come," Magnus says.

Alec eyes tear up, he hopes there's more after tonight, "God, I love you, Magnus Bane."

Magnus eyes widen at the raw emotion he sees on Alec's eyes, that his own eyes start to tear up.

"Happy anniversary," Alec says.

"I love you," Magnus says with a soft smile. He then takes a bite of the food and moans, making Alec stop, looking at Magnus, his fork frozen in the air.

"This is delicious," Magnus says and Alec shakes his head.

"You drive me crazy when you do that," Alec says, making Magnus laugh.

The rest of the dinner they spent it by talking and laughing, just enjoying the beautiful moment. But as Alec noticed that they were pretty much done eating, he started to get nervous. Alec offered to take the dishes back to the kitchen, trying to keep himself distracted. When he comes back, he sees Magnus heading over to the living room. Alec quietly follows him but stops when Magnus sits down on the sofa.

 _Okay, it's time_ , Alec thinks.

Magnus, confused looks at Alec, "What are you doing over there? Join me," Magnus says and pats the spot next to him.

Alec clears his throat and says, "Y-yeah."

Alec slowly walks towards the sofa and sits next to Magnus. Magnus notices the look on Alec's face. He was panicking about something.

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asks and holds one of Alec's hand. Alec lifts their hands and kisses Magnus' palm. His pocket starting to feel heavier every second, knowing that the ring box is haunting him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to…" Alec is interrupted by a phone ringing. His phone to be exact. He silences it and pays attention to Magnus. Alec was about to start talking when his phone starts ringing again. Alec groans.

"You're not going to pick that up?" Magnus asks.

Alec sighs, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, check who it is," Magnus says.

Annoyed, Alec takes out his phone and see who is calling him. He reads the name and now he is pissed. It was Jace.

"Who is it?" Magnus asks when he sees Alec's reaction.

"Jonathan," Alec says.

"It might be important," Magnus says.

Alec nods and gives Magnus a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

Alec stands and walks towards their bedroom, closes the door and picks up the phone.

"Give me one fucking reason not to explode on you right now."

"I'm sorry," Jace says.

"You know how important this day is for me. I was about to tell him Jace. I was about to tell him. If this phone call is not important. I am going to hang up and go back to the love of my life, thank you," Alec replies.

"We have an emergency," Jace says.

Alec clenches his jaw, "What kind of emergency? I swear Jace if it's not important, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm really sorry," Jace says.

"Enough with your apologies and tell me what's going on." Alec says, feeling agitated.

"Dad wants to see us right now. Something came up."

Alec freezes, "Fuck! Right now?"

"Yes," Jace replies.

"Shit. Can't you do something? I can't leave Magnus right right now."

"It's mandatory for you to show up."

"Damn it. Out of all days," Alec says, frustrated. "Where do I meet you?"

Jace tells him where to meet him and they hang up.

Why today?, Alec thinks.

Alec breathes in and out, trying to control his anger and disappointment. Once he was ready, he stepped out of the room. He went back to the living room, seeing Magnus with a glass of wine, patiently waiting for him. Alec stays standing there, just looking at him. Taking everything in, before everything goes south.

Magnus notices that he's being watched and catches Alec's eyes.

Magnus looks at Alec fondly, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long. Just admiring the view," Alec says.

"Well come here and you can admire it longer," Magnus says with a smirk.

Alec sighs.

"What's wrong? Everything alright with Jonathan?"

"I'm not sure. There's some type of emergency. He didn't tell me what but the tone of his voice was weird."

Magnus eyes widen, "Go. It's okay. Make sure everything is alright. I know he's like a brother to you."

"God, I don't deserve you," Alec says as he gets closer to Magnus and crouches down beside him. "I don't want to leave you. It's our night."

"I will be here when you come back," Magnus says and pulls Alec into a kiss. Magnus tries to break the kiss but Alec pulls him back into another passionate kiss. Alec puts everything into that kiss , showing Magnus how much he loves him.

"Okay," Alec says as he gives Magnus a couple of chaste kisses making Magnus giggle.

"Go, he must be waiting for you," Magnus says.

Alec gives him one more kiss, pulls back and stands up. "I'll be right back."

"You better," Magnus says and winks.

"I love you," Alec says.

"I love you too," Magnus says, smiling.

Alec sighs and leaves the loft.

* * *

Alec shows up at the meeting spot and sees Jace leaning against his car, arms crossed, with a frown on his face. Alec cautiously approaches him. Something is not right. Jace notices movement in front of him, looks up and sees Alec.

"I'm sorry," Jace says.

"Jace…"

"I can't stop it," Jace says, frustrated.

Alec looks at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Before Jace could answer, a bunch of agents start to show up and two of the grab Alec from behind.

"What are you doing?" Get off me!" Alec struggles against their grip and looks at Jace. Alec eyes widen as he sees the look on Jace's face. He knows that look.

"No," Alec says,"Please, no."

"He found out, Alec. You know it's procedure."

Jace is right. For those who goes undercover for a while and made contact with people who are part of the mission, it's procedure for their alias to be erased from existence. In other words, they have to come up with a fake death.

Alec's body gives out and falls on his knees, "How?"

"He had someone following you," Jace replies.

"What?" Alec whispers. How did he miss this? He was very careful with his surroundings. He made sure no one was following Magnus… Shit. Alec was too focused on Magnus being safe, that he didn't realised he was being followed.

"I was going to tell him Jace. If only you called a few minutes later, Magnus would have known everything. Damn it why didn't you call later. Damn it Jace why now?" Alec stands up, full of rage.

"Alec…"

"I need to go back. I need to tell him," Alec says as he tries to turn around but it is stopped by the other agents again.

"Alec, it's too late. You can't go back," Jace says with remorse.

"Jace, please. Please let me go back," Alec says looking at Jace as his eyes start to tear up.

Jace shakes his head.

"I-I can't. Jace I can't leave him like this. I-I can't do this. P-please," Alec says as tears run down his face.

Jace reaches out and holds Alec's face, "I'm sorry." Jace nods at the agent behind him.

"No," Alec whispers as he realizes what is about to happen. The agent takes out a syringe and sticks the needle in Alec's arm. The last thing Alec sees before blacking out was a tear running down Jace's face.

"What do we do with him now?" An agent asks, holding Alec's body.

"Take him back to the institute," Jace says. "I still have more work to do here."

The agent nods and with the help of two more agents, they carried Alec to the car, while on the other side there were other agents carrying a body bag. Jace sighs. He always hated this part of the job. Jace was going to go and help the other agents when something catches his eyes on the ground. Jace crouches down and picks it up. It was a ring box.

Curious, Jace opens it and his eyes widen. Inside the box was a beautiful ring and a note that says, To My Beautiful Magnus.

" Oh, Alec," Jace says as another tear runs down his face.

* * *

Please don't hate me.. This is all part of the story. Next chapter is the chapter that motivated me to write this story in the first place. It's all part of the plan.

* Ps. I won't be accepting any prompts on tumblr for now. Currently working on one now and it will be the last one till further notice. Thank you :)

please let me know what you think.

Next chapter: Alec confronts Robert


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry everyone, life has been a bit crazy. Here is chapter 15.

* * *

Alec opens his eyes slowly and it takes him a moment to take everything in until everything comes rushing back. Alec sits up quickly and sees that he's in the institute infirmary room. Alec clenches his jaw and tries to get out of the bed quickly as possible. That wasn't a smart idea. The anesthetic that they gave him was too strong. But that's not going to stop him from confronting Robert.

With that in mind, Alec leaves the infirmary room trying to walk as fast as he can. As he walks towards Robert's office he sees the looks that people are giving me but Alec pays no mind to them. Looks like everything is out of the bag. But that's not important right now.

Alec manages to reach the office and slams the door shut. Robert does not flinch. He was expecting this.

"Why?" Is the first thing that comes out of Alec's mouth.

"Well that was fast," Robert says nonchalant.

"Why?" Alec asks again.

"You shouldn't be standing yet," Robert replies.

"I SAID WHY?" Alec says raising his voice.

"You broke the rules. You didn't follow protocol. You were only supposed to get Intel from him to complete your mission. I told you to end it the moment he was cleared of not working with Asmodeus and you didn't. Instead you chose to keep going with the fake relationship " Robert finally answers him.

But it wasn't fake. At least not for me, Alec thinks.

"I was going to tell him everything," Alec says.

"And why would you do that?" Robert asks, looking at Alec right in the eye.

Alec stares back and says, "Because I love him."

"Y-you what?"

"I love him. I fell in love with him."

Robert stares at him with wide eyes. Robert had his suspicions ever since he received pictures from the men he sent to follow Alec. But he never expected for Alec to actually tell him.

Robert sighs, "That was your first mistake."

Alec clenches his fists, "You don't think I know that? But I couldn't leave him. I didn't want to."

"This is not like you."

"I know. Love makes you do crazy things. You should know that."

Robert closes his eyes, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

Alec takes his chance, "Please let me go back. Please let me tell him everything. Things can't end like this. I can't let it end like this. I need to go back. Please, dad. I'm begging you," Alec says as tears start to form in his eyes.

"It's already too late," Robert says. Alec shakes his head and is about to say something back when Robert speaks again, "He has already been notified about your "death"."

"No," Alec says holding on to the desk, stopping himself from falling to the floor. "You can't do this. How dare you. You should have let me. You-"

"You were too gave him an alias. You met people close to him with that alias. That is something that shouldn't be frown upon. You lied to him. Nothing about your relationship was real."

"Our love was real," Alec says immediately.

"That may be. But what's done is done. I'm sorry son, but there's nothing you can do."

Alec lets his tears fall.

Robert looks at Alec with a painful expression. He has never seen Alec this way.

"You know, your mother and I always wanted what's best for you. We were counting the days for you to meet someone like Isabelle and Jace did. We wanted you to be happy. But I never expected for it to happen this way."

More tears fell.

"You fell head over heels in love for someone that was part of the mission. Even almost gave him your real name."

Alec looks at Robert , surprised, "What?"

"What? You thought I wouldn't find out? Alexander Light?"

Alec covers his mouth as a sob tries to escape him.

"I didn't want to do this Alec, but you gave me no choice," Robert says.

"What now?" Alec asks.

"You will have to stay at the institute in holding for your punishment. You will be put back in training and will be suspended from field work for six months.."

"What?" Alec says.

"Trust me, it could have been worse." Robert says.

Alec sighs and finally asks what he's been thinking this entire time, "And Magnus?"

"You will never see him again."

 _Oh god_ , Alec thinks before falling down to his knees. Robert rushes to his side.

"No. please don't tell me that," Alec looks at Robert pleadingly. But it's no use. The decision has been made.

"However, before that…" Robert starts as Alec snaps his head to look at him, hopefully.

"I will give you the chance to see him one last time."

Alec opens his mouth to say something but Robert holds his hand up to continue talking, "You will be able to see him, yet you will not be able to talk to him or have any contact with him."

Alec closes his eyes.

"And Jace?"

"He will be attending your alias funeral," Robert answers.

"This is all fucked up," Alec whispers.

Robert hears him, "It's the mess you got yourself into. Don't worry, Jace is getting his punishment too. He is also assigned to keep an eye on you."

Of course he is, Alec thinks.

"Now you better follow the rules this time or you won't be able to see Magnus. Understood?"

There is no way Alec is giving up his chance to see Magnus again. "I need to see him, so I will follow your directions."

Robert pats Alec on the back and says, "Good. You're dismissed."

Alec nods and gets up with Robert's help.

"When is it?" Alec asks.

Robert knows exactly what Alec is asking about and answers, "Tomorrow."

Alec nods and leaves the office with a heavy heart.

* * *

Alec bumps into Jace. Jace looks at Alec, feeling guilty. Alec pats him on the back to let him know that he's not angry with him. Jace lets out a breath of relief.

"How is he?" Alec says breaking the silence.

"Not great," Jace answers as Alec clenches his fists and tries not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Jace says.

Alec sighs, "It's not your fault. It's mine. All of it is my fault."

"I-I thought dad was going to make me go through the same procedure. But he decided for a better use for me."

"Keeping an eye on me," Alec states.

"Not just you," Jace says..

Alec looks at him, frowning until he realizes what Jace meant. Magnus . Jace needs to keep an eye on Magnus too.

"Right," Alec says. "So, what's the p-plan for tomorrow?" Alec starts to get all choked up again.

"We will go with a couple of Agents to the funeral. I will be by Magnus' side."

Alec looks at Jace with wide eyes. He did not know this.

Jace seeing Alec's reaction says, " I have to play the part since you introduced me to him. It wouldn't make sense if I wasn't there."

Alec nods. Jace is right. After all, Jace was the one that called him to meet him in the middle of Magnus and his anniversary celebration. Shit .

"There will be agents keeping an eye on you as you watch from afar. But there will be someone with you."

"Who?"Alec asks.

"Me," Someone says and Alec turns around. It was Izzy.

"Izzy…" Alec stares at her with wide eyes.

"Hey big bro," Izzy says and pulls Alec into a hug.

"W-what ? How?" Alec asks, still surprised.

"Everyone knows Alec" Izzy says softly.

"Everything?" Alec asks in a small voice.

Izzy looks at Jace for a second and then answers Alec. "Well not all the details. Just that you fell in love with Asmodeus' son."

"Magnus. His name is Magnus," Alec corrects her.

"Magnus," Izzy repeats. "I didn't want for you to be alone in this. So I volunteered to be by your side, knowing that it's going to be really hard for you."

Alec closes his eyes and sighs. Alec is grateful for his siblings trying to make things easier for him. But right now, it's too much. Everything is happening so fast. Alec feels like he can't breath. He needs to get out of there, like right now. He's not stupid enough to try to leave the institute on his own. Not when all eyes are on him and watching his every move.

"I need to be alone," Alec says.

"Alec…" Jace tries to say something but Alec hold his hand up.

"This is too much. Please. Let me be alone," Alec says as he leaves Jace and Izzy standing there staring after him, worried.

* * *

The next day,

Alec is standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He looks pale and has bags under his eyes. Alec doesn't know if he can handle seeing Magnus crying in front of his fake headstone. Alec is not even sure if he can stay still the moment he sees Magnus. Alec sighs and clenches his fists. Alec stays like that for a while until there is a knock on the door and Izzy walks in.

Izzy slowly walks towards Alec and puts her hand on his back, "Are you ready, big bro?"

"No." Alec answers.

"It's time to go," Izzy says softly.

Alec sighs, "I know."

"Come on, let's go," Izzy says as she grabs Alec's hand and holds it.

Alec nods and breathes in and out, "I don't think I can do this."

"I know. But I will be right next to you the entire time," Izzy says.

"Thanks, Iz" Alec says and they leave the room.

* * *

Alec has heard about situations like this that happened to other agents. Of course not in their institute. Robert would not have that. Alec always thought that it was ridiculous that some agents fell in love during a mission and had to go through the same thing he is going. Alec thought that it wouldn't happen to him. Oh how wrong he was and how frustrating and uncomfortable it is. Alec is currently in a black van with a couple of agents who keep sneaking glances at Alec as if he was going to jump out of the car. It did cross his mind but Alec is not stupid and frankly he doesn't have his full strength back.

The car stops at their destination and Alec slumps on his seat with his eyes closed. Alec begins hyperventilating. Izzy, who is seated next to Alec, notices.

"Breathe, Alec, breathe," Izzy says.

Alec shakes his head and Izzy puts her hand on his back and caresses it.

"Try to match your breathing to mine, breathe in and breathe out" Izzy says as Alec lifts his head up and tries to follow Izzy's instructions. After a moment Alec begins to calm down.

"Better?" Izzy asks. Alec nods his head and then sighs.

"Izzy, I don't think I can do this. B-but I just need to see him."

"I know," Izzy says, waiting for Alec to make the first move.

Alec closes his eyes again and lets out a shaky breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

Izzy squeezes Alec's hand and they both step out of the car. Izzy guides Alec to where they are going to stand as the other Agents scattered around the area. Alec realizes that they are up on a hill to watch the funeral. Alec lets out a sigh of disappointment. He wishes he was closer. Izzy gives Alec a sad look, "This is the only place where we can't be seen."

"I understand. But how am I…" Alec stops talking when he sees Jace holding Magnus who was sobbing.

"M-mags," Alec says as he steps forward, Izzy puts her arm out to stop him. Alec looks at her with tears in his eyes an Izzy shakes her head. Alec starts crying and watches Jace and Magnus get closer to his fake grave. That's when Magnus completely broke down as he fell onto his knees. Jace pats his back as he closes his eyes, as tears run down his face. He then turns his face towards where Alec and Izzy are and mouths, I'm sorry. Alec covers his mouth as he let a sob out. He looks at Magnus again and notices something. Magnus was wearing the ring Alec bought him.

"Oh god," Alec whispers and snaps his head towards Jace. Jace feeling his stare, looks up at Alec's direction and gives him a sad smile.

Alec, unable to keep standing, Alec drops to his knees and breaks down. Izzy immediately crouches down and gathers Alec into her arms.

"I'm here, big bro. Let it out." Izzy says as a tear runs down her face.

"My poor Magnus, I'm so sorry. I wasn't fast enough. I should have told him sooner. God, Izzy I should have told him," Alec whispers as he hugs Izzy. "Iz, he's wearing the ring. Magnus is wearing the ring I got him."

Izzy leans back, confused,"Ring?" Alec looks at her heartbroken and Izzy's eyes widen.

"Oh Alec," She says as she pulls Alec into a tight hug.

The rest of the day Magnus and Alec spent it crying, completely heartbroken.

* * *

I keep writing angst. But don't worry things will get better. Till next time.


End file.
